


Andre/Semir drabbles

by Maone, seraph5



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rescue, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph5/pseuds/seraph5
Summary: Various drabbles on Andre/Semir :)





	1. Mud

Mercedes with sirens blasting tore its way down an off-road, Andre's fingers clenched around the steering wheel, moments ago every nearby unit received a distress call from cobra 11, Tom and Semir. In the past during his time as Semir's partner, they hardly ever resorted to using the call and Andre knew that Semir wouldn't use it unless there really was no other way and that made him even more concerned about the two of them.

The GPS lead him into a remote area, a fair distance from the highway, as Andre followed the signal he could see the track marks from Semir's BMW and the suspect they were pursuing, the area was getting progressively muddier, Andre felt his own car practically sliding down the road like a sled and he could only imagine how difficult it must have been to chase somebody down such a terrain. Soon he could see the silver BMW standing in the distance, blue light still flashing on top of the roof, front doors wide open but nobody there.

Andre stopped close behind the BMW and got out, the road was forested on one side and with a large field on the other. As Andre approached the abandoned car, he saw a crashed Volkswagen up ahead with driver's door wide open, so it's likely this is where they continued the chase on foot, but where was everyone? Andre looked around, the concern for Semir only growing stronger, he jogged down the muddy road, following the sunken footsteps. He continued ahead until some five minutes in; he heard voices, and he froze. Andre remained standing until he heard the voices again and he bolted in the direction they were coming from. Moments later he was standing in front of a plain area with tall grass and upon seeing a figure in the distance, he unholstered his gun and proceeded towards them.

As he got closer it became more clear that the individual was lying on the ground and Andre recognized the person to be Tom, but he didn't see Semir. Ignoring the clenching feeling in his chest, Andre continued forward, the ground becoming softer and softer and soon he had to watch every step he was taking instead of watching the scene before him, otherwise he'd sink in.

"Wait! Stop!"

Andre's head snapped up from his feet to the sound of Tom's warning tone and he stopped. Now that he was close enough, he could see what the problem was, Tom wasn't just laying on the ground, he was very clearly stuck. His legs were sunk in the deep mud nearly all the way to his thighs and he seemed to be half standing and half fallen over. Andre observed the scene before him with a mixture of confusion and wariness.

Tom wiggled pathetically in his spot and cursed under his breath as he sank deeper. Not seeing any obvious danger, Andre holstered his gun and made another cautious step forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, this stuff is thick as a cement," Tom warned again and nodded at his stuck legs pointedly, "even Semir sank like a rock." At the notion of his lover, Andre looked around quick, but saw no signs of him.

"Semir's stuck too?" He asked.

To his surprise, Tom looked down, "Can you move at all?" He asked.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Was an unexpected response from somewhere beneath Tom's black coat and Andre made several cautious steps closer until he could finally see that Semir, was in fact laying underneath Tom stuck almost entirely in mud, saved only by Tom's hand firmly gripping his jacket keeping him from sinking completely.

"If you are done staring, could you help us? My arm is starting to get sore," Andre wasn't even aware his mouth was open in disbelief at the sight before him.

"It wouldn't be sore if you worked out more," Semir grumbled back at his partner.

"It also wouldn't be sore if I just dropped you, at least you'd finally keep your mouth shut," Tom shot back.

"You can try, I still have a free hand, I can still drag you down with me, it's your fault anyway that we're in this situation!" Semir accused.

"If I had a reliable partner who'd help me before we got into this situation, we wouldn't be in it right now!" Tom gestured with his free hand and nearly fell over, Andre saw Semir's hand move to stabilise his partner even in his pathetic state.

"What? I'm supposed to predict the future now? How was I supposed to know that there would be so much mud!"

"It's clear from a distance!" Tom argued.

"Well, if it's clear from a distance, then why didn't YOU see it then?!"

"I was busy chasing down the guy!"

"And what do you think I was doing?!"

As the two of them argued on, Andre looked around, "And where's the guy now?" He asked and the two men stopped arguing, Semir's muddy hand popped up and pointed vaguely somewhere behind him.

"I think he's somewhere in that area." He said and Tom nodded. 

"Yeah, I think I saw his leg move a while ago, so I think he's still there."

Andre carefully moved to the side and sure enough, saw a figure further ahead just as stuck as the officers. He moved back towards the two, still keeping a fair distance as the ground was definitely way too soft for walking and since he was heavier than Tom, he knew he'd sink within a second.

"What the hell am I going to do with you two," Andre said with barely contained laughter.

"Maybe get us out of here, for a start." Tom said in annoyment.

Andre knelt down.

"How did you even manage to get stuck like that?" He wondered.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Does it matter? Are you going to help us or not?"

"I'm starting to get really cold." Semir complained.

Andre turned around and headed back.

"Where are you going?!" Tom called out.

"He LEFT?!" Semir tried to lift himself to see, but failed.

But soon Andre made his way towards them again, but this time dragging something along.

"He's coming back with something." Tom told Semir.

"What is it?" 

"I don't know, looks heavy though."

Andre pushed a hefty branch towards them with a grunt and then turned again and went back once more.

"The guy's strong, damn." Tom whistled and adjusted his grip on Semir who grinned in return, "Of course he is."

Soon enough there were two thick branches making a small bridge. Andre walked over it to the two of them. First he reached down to Semir, who was clearly in the worse position and with Tom's help they both pulled the shorter man free, Semir shivered violently in Andre's arms, but turned around and reached for Tom to help him out of his muddy prison as well. Once they were both freed, Andre led them to a more solid ground and threw his coat over Semir's shoulders, earning himself a chattering 'thank you' while Tom made a pathetic attempt to wipe off some mud off his own coat.

They all looked at the trapped man in the distance, who stared back at them pitifully.

"We'll have to get him out too." Semir said and Andre wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close for some warmth.

"Reinforcements will be here in no time, they'll pull him out, let's head back to the car before you catch pneumonia." Andre nodded at Tom to come along and the three of them walked back to their cars while the suspect whined pathetically in the distance. They came upon several officers on their way back and pointed them towards the trapped man, the confused expressions they got in return were left unexplained as both Semir and Tom were way too cold to stand around any longer than necessary.

Andre gave Tom his car keys and got in the driver's seat of the BMW since it was clear that Semir was in no way fit to drive, still shivering violently in the passenger seat. Andre turned the heating on and briefly squeezed the back of Semir's neck, feeling the awful coldness upon contact.

"I'll take you home, you can't go back to the station like this" He said.

Semir chuckled.

"Couple years back you had no problem with the two of us showing up at the station in nothing but a blanket and underwear. We have showers at work, you know."

"Yeah, but we have it closer home than to work and besides, I can hop in the shower with you."

"And here I thought you cared about my health," Semir sighed dramatically.

Andre turned to him with smirk, "I always do." And leaned in to kiss him.


	2. Collogne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea makes a surprising discovery.

Andrea's phone wrung out loudly on her desk and she whipped it off the line. She began her standard greeting before Anna Englehardt's voice cut her off.

"Andrea it's me"

"Oh, yes?" She pulled out her notepad.

"Can you ask Fux and Gerkhan to join me in 10 minutes for a briefing on their next assignment?"

"Of course" she replied hanging up. She grinned like a cat before reaching up to straighten the spaghetti straps of her new dress. She tousled her hair and checked her reflection in a compact. She winked at herself confident Semir would damn near trip over himself to ask her out. She rounded her desk and strolled into Semir and Andre's office.

"Got a message" she said sliding up to Semir from behind and bobbing down to lean against his shoulders. He seemed deeply focused on filling out a report. She leaned marginally closer so her breasts just touched his shoulder blades. At this proximity she noticed something odd.

Semir smelled different than usual. He was generally a man of habit and didn't tend to change products very often and yet she clearly detected something divergent. It was a more masculine scent, a tang of citrus and smokey notes of wood and fire. A new cologne she contemplated appreciatively though it was strangely familiar. Her mind searched for an answer she knew was there.

"Andrea" 

She looked up and locked eyes with André across the desk from her. At a glance his expression seemed questioning and open, his form was relaxed. His blue eyes however, normally warm, receptive and even friendly were piercingly cold. As cold as ice. He had never looked at her like this before. The pieces abruptly snapped together.

"Its…"

You, she thought, he smells like you.

"What was the message?" André asked tone carefully casual. 

"Oh um" she said leaning back from Semir and brushing her hair behind her ear "Englehardt wants to brief you both on your new assignment in 10 mins her office"

"Thanks" André said holding her gaze for a moment more before returning to his work.

"Yeah, thanks" Semir said distractedly throwing her a quick smile oblivious to the interaction that had just occured.

"No...problem" she said haltingly before heading back out and shutting the door. She returned to her desk and snuck a glance at them through the slatted windows of their office. The were both working in silence and she wondered if she had imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This André is a lil OOC cause I don't think he'd ever really be possessive. Protective yes. Possessive no but *shrugs*. Sometimes it's fun to paint outside of the lines ;)


	3. The Observer

Eike has been part of the highway police for three years as a dispatcher, she liked her job and got along with her coworkers well enough. Eike wasn't personaly too familiar with the teams she redirected locations to, but she observed them well enough. From the regulars of cobra 19, which were assigned most of the common traffic incidents, to the elite cobra 11, responsible for majority if not all serious investigations that occured on their routes.

Most officers got along pretty well and Eike couldn't complain, the teams were setup so there wouldn't be any imbalance in skill and thus, no reason to argue. Eike noticed that partners of each team had some weaknesses that the other would make up for. Herzberger never drove, he admitted he wasn't a great driver and prefered to remain in the passenger seat most of the time, his reluctance for driving was made up for with his paperwork skills, next Andrea, Herzberger was the most reliable source to write up a much demanded report and many of the officers flocked to his desk, asking for his aid.

She rolled her chair around until her eyes landed on the office at the other side of the hall where the main team resided. The name tags beside the door read 'Andre Fux' and 'Semir Gerkhan' in bold letters, there was some displeasure around the fact that they have an office but with one stern look from their chief calmed the fires down. Gerkhan and Fux were a whole another story. Eike knew that both men were exceptionally skilled in their field, after all, most cases assigned to their station were only solved thanks to these two.

When she joined as a dispatcher for the station, Fux only recently arrived to replace the previous partner of Gerkhan, but immediately there was a spark and if Eike wasn't told that Fux has been there only briefly, she would have thought they have been partners for years. She watched as the door opened and both men in question walked out, Gerkhan flashing a smile at his partner as they continued their conversation. Fux appeared relaxed and the knowing smirk on his lips told Eike that he must have been teasing his partner in some way yet again. His short partner only rolled his eyes and adjusted his jacket as they headed out of the door and towards their car.

Fux wasn't a very social individual and from what Eike heard, he prefered to keep his private life just that, private. He wasn't fan of office parties and if he had to be involved, Eike only observed him sitting aside and minding his own business until his partner finished talking to others and walked right over to Fux to sit down beside him and either indulge in a quiet conversation or just enjoy the company.

Having his partner by his side did seem to affect Fux in some way and Eike has been getting a little bit suspicious the past year. Regardless of the two of them staying in the back during outings, Eike caught them giving each other looks that would make any romantic sigh in admiration. The way Fux would press against his smaller partner and lean down to whisper something to make him laugh and Gerkhan always did, whether he was just that easy to amuse or Fux was really that funny, there would always be that admiring smile. 

After that, Eike caught a couple of brief moments of Fux laying his hand quietly on the lower back of his partner and simply keeping it there as they listened on to debriefing for their patrol. It surprised her at first, because while Eike suspected that they might have been involved at some point, she didn't think it would be anything beyond the physical contact. However, both Fux and Gerkhan seemed to only increase on the closeness over time until one day they suddenly arrived to work in the morning in one car.

As they walked past Eike, she could only chuckle.

They let go of each other's hands as soon as they entered the main hall.


	4. Remember

Semir sat up abruptly, cool night air kissed his skin once he removed himself from the heated body of his still sleeping partner. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, the nightmare still vivid in his mind causing his hands tremble. He exhaled and looked around the dark room, only dimly lit by the lamplight outside the apartment's windows. Andre didn't seem to notice his abrupt awakening, his arm resting over Semir's lap, fallen from its original spot around his waist. Semir carefully removed the restricting limb and lifted the duvet that has fallen down, covering Andre's nude form. He quietly climbed out of the bed, the coldness hitting is equally nude form like an icy shower, and tiptoed over to his boxer shorts and t-shirt thrown haphazardly on the ground, and then carefully opened the bedroom door and slipped out of the room.

Once he put the clothes on, he walked over to the living room window, not bothering to turn the lights on, the street lamps were strong enough to keep the room somewhat illuminated. Semir leaned against the windowsill and ran a hand through his short hair, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, forcing away the anxiety still heavy on his mind. The nightmares have been recurring for a while and it was exhausting. This wasn't an issue he ever had in the past, but then again, he never experienced such a traumatic event before. 

It has been several months since Andre returned from the dead, but the nightmares only started a month or so ago and Semir wasn't sure why, neither did he know what to do about it. All he knew was that it was tiring him out, and it was a matter of time before it became a problem during his daily life. Why was his brain doing this to him?

He moved his hand from his scalp to rest over his eyes as his breath finally evened out.

Andre died in so many ways in his dreams that Semir felt like no horror movie he will ever see, could match the absolute heart stopping fear he felt each time he woke up and couldn't immediately feel his partner beside him. In a way, he was glad that Andre wasn't his work partner anymore and Tom took over that spot, seeing his partner facing any danger wasn't something he'd want to experience anytime soon. Not when his unconsciousness still seemed to struggle with accepting the reality.

After a moment, his body finally seemed to relax enough and his mind calmed with the notion that Andre was, in fact, sleeping in the next room and not a sprawled corpse somewhere on the pavement, so Semir felt alright enough to return to the bedroom. Still, when his hand rested on the door handle, he hesitated and the sickening tightness in his chest creeped its way back. 

'He's fine, he's safe, what is wrong with me?' Semir thought to himself angrily and opened the door. During those few moments of his absence, Andre didn't move at all, but that's just how he was when he slept. Like a corpse.

'You're not helpful Andre' a sad smile tugged on Semir's lips, he tiptoed his way towards the bed and climbed back in. By now his body adjusted to the coldness so when he touched Andre's bed warmed skin, his lover finally stirred, Semir paused and sat there for a second, but nothing followed, Andre remained asleep, so Semir carefully laid down beside him. Andre slept on his side, facing him and so Semir reached out and gently caressed his lover's cheek, Andre turned his head into the touch and Semir couldn't help himself but to smile. The man might be tough as a ton of bricks, but a sweet as a honey under a loving touch.

Semir continued to caress his cheek, feeling the rest of his anxiety evaporate at the peaceful moment. He carefully inched closer until the length of their bodies was pressed against one another and the arm of his lover that rested between them snaked around Semir's waist.

Taking advantage of their closeness, Semir leaned in and pressed a soft kiss in the corner of Andre's mouth.

"I love you."

The words left his lips in barely a whisper that barely reached his own ears. Those three words that they hardly ever exchanged since Semir knew that Andre wasn't a big fan of love confessions, it wasn't like Semir needed to hear them to believe that Andre loved him, his lover had his own ways of confessing his love and Semir admired each little display of affection directed at him. Still, the thought of hearing those three little words would probably cause him to swoon embarrassingly. He was a romantic at heart.

At last he felt sleepy enough once more and closed his eyes in hopes of catching up on the sleep he so desperately needed. 

****

Semir felt like he only just closed his eyes again when a morning light forced him awake. He yawned and groggily raised his head, feeling still pleasantly warm. He was met with grey eyes staring right back at him.

"Good morning" Andre said in amused tone.

Semir groaned and buried his face in his lover's neck, stubbornly wrapping his short limbs around Andre when he made an attempt to get up. His lover laughed and pushed himself further up on the bed, Semir relentlessly moving with him.

"Well good that I got up while ago to take a leak, didn't know I'd be held hostage in my own bed on our day off" Andre said and looked down at his partner, tugging at the waistband of his underwear "That wasn't there while ago."

Semir curled tighter around his lover "I'm cold" he whined.

"It's like fifteen degrees outside, what are you gonna do when it's winter?" Andre pointed out, but pulled the duvet higher over them.

"Freeze" Semir said, his voice muffled while his face remained pressed against Andre's neck.

His lover tutted and rolled them over, Semir making a noise of protest when his back made contact with the cold sheets. Andre settled between his spread legs and Semir could feel that his partner was still very much naked.

"I guess I'll have to warm you up then" Andre whispered in his ear and pulled off the offensive piece of clothing. Semir closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm hands and lips exploring his body. He was still unbelievably tired, but there would be time to rest later.


	5. Appreciation and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redone a drabble I wrote on tumblr

“This is frankly just unprofessional,” Dieter took a bite of his sandwich, the only remaining one that Andre didn't manage to steal, and watched the events unfolding on the other side of the room. The two inspectors returned to their office approximately ten minutes ago, Dieter turned his hand to check on his watch, yeah, ten minutes, and all they've done so far is sat down and idly talk. Semir reached for the paperwork Dieter spent three hours writing out, browsed through the papers and placed it back down on the table as if it wasn't really that important.

It was.

Moments later, Semir got out of his seat and walked around their connected table right up to his partner. Andre watched him in amusement and crossed his arms across his chest as Semir leaned against his side of the desk.

"They'll look at the papers later, you know that"

Herzberger shrugged and pushed his glasses up his nose, scribbling away on a piece of paper. Dieter frowned.

"Sure, when they need something we're falling over each other to get it done so gentlemen won't be delayed, but when it concerns us, they have all the time in the world" He grumbled.

In the other room, Andre pushed his chair closer to the desk and Semir took the opportunity to ruffle his hair, earning himself a glare from his partner. Andre retaliated by pinching Semir in the side and efficiently getting him off his desk. Semir walked around Andre's chair, rubbing at his side with a pout and made a comment that had Andre shrugging in response.

“Do they have to do this at work?” Dieter groused and shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. Herzberger looked up from what he was doing.

They watched as Semir placed his hands on Andre's shoulders and leaned down, whispering something in his ear. Andre being visibly intrigued by whatever was said, turned his chair around and tugged Semir down to his lap and even though Dieter and Herzberger couldn't see over the back of Andre's chair what was going on, they could only assume that nothing productive whatsoever.

"I'm never doing paperwork for them ever again," Dieter said finally.

**Meanwhile in Andre's and Semir's office**

Semir pulled away from the kiss with a sound pop and smiled fondly at his partner. Andre made a small nod over his shoulder. "Is the stick man still looking?" He asked and Semir looked up.

He chuckled.

"Nope, just walked out."

Andre patted Semir on the butt and Semir got off his lap so he could stand up. Andre walked over to where Semir left the paperwork from Dieter and browsed through the documents "Pretty thorough" He admitted. Semir took the paperwork from him and placed it in a folder.

"Mhm, I sort of feel bad about it Andre, maybe we should have told him we finished the case already."

Andre took the folder and added it to the rest by the wall "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."


	6. Whatever It Takes

The fire engulfed the large storage in a matter of seconds. Andre and Tom could only back away farther away from the only available exit as the flames and smoke crept closer towards them. Andre searched their surroundings frantically, looking from any other optional escape route, but the heat was becoming unbearable and he struggled to think clearly with the oxygen rapidly growing spare around them. His eyes stung and teared up and with the smoke thickening around them, Andre felt Tom pull him back, inching them both just a little bit further away from the raging fire, but there was only so far back they could go before the flames reached them.

"We're trapped!" Tom coughed through his hand, trying his best to not inhale the smoke.

Andre said nothing and continued to look around, but it became obvious that there's no way out. This type of a storage room had only windows that ran along the roof with the walls being rusted sheets of metal, there was no way he could break through them just with his body strength and one look around their surroundings, there wasn't anything large and sturdy enough to make that attempt easier.  
He swallowed harshly, feeling the burn in his throat as he inevitably inhaled the smoke. He thought about Semir who was outside with the suspect when they went in and hoped his partner was alright and called for reinforcements, but Andre didn't hold high hopes for them surviving long enough for anyone to get there.

Tom tugged Andre back another step again as the man just stood there in uneasy silence. As if knowing what was plaguing Andre's thoughts, Tom roughly turned him around to face him. He was met with one of Andre's unreadable expressions, the neutral look that held so many emotions bundled behind that concrete mask of composure, but at this point, Tom has known him long enough to figure out what was this about.

"As long as we can back up, we're okay" Tom reassured.

Andre looked over his shoulder at the flames creeping up on them. He furrowed his brows.

He wasn't going to leave Semir again without a fight.

"Yeah, we'll manage," he wiped the sweat off his brows.

"Semir's gonna bring backup soon, you know he's resourceful" Tom grinned.

Andre walked all the way to the wall they were backing towards and pulled out his gun, Tom watched him in puzzlement "What are you doing?"

Six shots echoed through the building and Tom watched Andre make a small circle in the wall before putting away the gun and running his fingers over his piece of work. Tom opened his mouth to ask him again what was that all about, but his question was lost as Andre slammed his fist through the weakened metal. He shook his hand with a grimace, large bruise already forming on his knuckles and looked over at Tom.

"Do you have any bullets left?" He asked.

Tom pulled out his gun and checked the magazine. He nodded. Andre pointed at a spot on one of the opposing walls "Do the same thing there."

So Tom did, shooting a small circle similar to the one Andre's done. Once he was finished, he looked at Andre "I hope you don't expect me to..." Andre walked over to it and punched the weakened wall with his other hand, sending the rusted metal through "....hit it, you just love pain don't you?" Tom finished, wincing at the vivid red bruising on Andre's hands, but the inspector paid it no mind and walked back towards Tom.

"With how the fire's spreading, we can wait at this one" he pointed at the hole he shot through first,"and then that one," pointed at the one Tom shot through, "it's not exactly freshest air, but it's cleaner than the crap we're inhaling in here."

Tom nodded in understanding and both men moved to the first one and leaned against the wall, each on one side of the small opening. The remained there for few moments, before a thought occured to Tom.

"Why didn't we just make one big one and got out through that?" He suggested.

Andre looked at him with raised eyebrow and raised his bruised hands "And break through that with what? Your head?" He lowered them back to his sides, "We wouldn't be able to weaken it enough with the ammo we've got, you'd need at least fifty bullets to make anything large enough for both of us to get through it and I doubt you're carrying that much arsenal around."

Tom sighed "It was just a thought." He shrugged.

"This will have to do until help arrives," Andre said.

Tom looked at his watch and bumped his head against the wall "I wonder what's Semir doing out there."

Andre glanced at him and then looked down with a chuckle "Probably worrying his little head off."

"Or cursing us out, you never know with him." Tom laughed.

"Nah, he's too soft for that."

"I'm more and more convinced that he has a split personality with the way you talk about him." Tom said amusedly.

Andre shrugged off his jacket and threw it over his shoulder, wiping another bead of sweat off of his forehead.

"I think it's more that you two get on each other's nerves enough so he doesn't have the energy to argue with me at the end of the day."

"Nonsense, we get along great" Tom coughed again as another wave of smoke made it's way towards his unfortunate lungs. Andre saw the smoke getting thicker and thicker and grabbed Tom by the collar and dragged the coughing man to the second hole as their original spot disappeared under thick veil of smoke. The suddeness of the movement made him cough unexpectedly too and he leaned heavily against the wall as diziness swam through his head.

"You good?" he felt Tom patting him on the shoulder, he looked over at the ash covered man.

They were so screwed.

Andre looked at his watch, feeling their time running out with each tick. There was nowhere else to go, the entirety of the storage was covered in smoke besides their little spot by the wall and they could only watch helplessly as the thick darkness crept up on them like a deadly tsunami.

"Where the fuck-" Andre's hiss was cut off by a loud explosion and with both men's backs pressed against the wall, they felt the building shake in it's foundation from the unexpected impact. They looked at each other in horror, the building was going down.

"Shit!" Tom cursed, staring at the groaning ceiling.

"Andre!Tom!"

Both men turned towards the small hole in the wall upon hearing Semir's voice.

"Semir?!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Thank god....Don't move! Stay where you are no matter what, okay?!" Semir shouted back and ran off again. Both men looked at each other in confusion, but soon there was another, much more familiar noise.

The BMW's engine to be specific.

"What the hell is he doing?" Andre said in disbelief.

"I don't know but whatever it is, I hope he does it fast," Tom looked up at the collapsing ceiling.

They heard the BMW switch into reverse and screech of tires as it began to back out, the engine roaring as it was pushed to its limits until it was so far they could no longer hear it. There was no noise besides the increasing loudness of collapsing building and at this point Andre and Tom were counting seconds from its collapse. Until moments later they heard the BMW's engine once more.

But this time much louder.

They shared a quick look at each other and turned towards the small opening only to be met with a fast approaching BMW.

"IS HE INSANE?" Andre shouted, but Tom just watched in fascination as the car grew nearer and nearer only gaining on speed.

The sudden impact nearly sent them tumbling straight into the fire ahead as the BMW violently crashed through the wall and came to a screeching halt halfway through the blaze, they watched as Semir jumped out of the demolished car seemingly unharmed and ran straight towards them, pulling them towards the freshly made opening.

"Come on! Let's get out of here before it blows up!" He shouted and guided the stumbling men out of the smoke and away from the building. They didn't stop until Semir came to a halt himself, both of them immediately collapsing to the ground in coughing fit. Semir rubbed their backs comfortingly and hugged them both.

He stroked Andre's hair and kissed him on the temple, looking over him worriedly.

"Are you two alright? You scared the hell out of me."

Tom coughed couple more times and Semir patted him on the back, checking him over once he was satisfied that Andre was unhurt.

"That was way too close for my liking, but I think we're fine, could use new pair of lungs though." Tom wiped a hand down his face, frowning at the amount of soot covering it after doing so. "Thanks for that by the way, how did you know you could break through?"

"Err," Semir gave Andre a side look, well aware of the burning stare from his boyfriend "Good guess."

"Pretty damn good guess, nice job partner." Tom pulled Semir in for a quick hug.

Andre sighed beside them, but smiled at Semir after all.

"Thanks, little bird."

There was a faint blush on the young turk's cheek at the mention of the pet name and Semir smiled back at his lover.


	7. Nightclub

"This is a terrible idea" Tom said while adjusting his shirt. He couldn't be bothered with dressing up for the occassion, it wasn't like he was going to attract anybody at the club.

"We just have to get in and stay as close to the woman as possible, we'll only have to act at the entrance" Semir assured and shrugged off his jacket, revealing a long sleeve black dress shirt, not something he'd usually wear, but kept aside for those special dates.

"We should have called Andre" Tom complained and both men exited the BMW.

'_Andre is still in the field, you'll have to manage Mr.Kranich, just follow Semir's lead, I'm sure he knows what he's doing_' came Engelhardts voice straight to Tom's earpiece. Semir chuckled beside him and patted him on the back comfortingly. Both men made their way towards the nightclub, It was one of the two only gay clubs in the area and during the investigation, they've been told that because of past incidents, the security is much more weary than it usually would be.

Tom eyed the two buff men standing at the entrance letting a small group of people in, "Do you think they'll seriously follow us around?" He asked his partner, Semir followed his stare and shrugged.

"They might, we haven't been there before so they could be cautious...well at least I haven't been there before" he said with a teasing smile. Tom looked at him with confusion, but huffed as soon as realization dawned on him.

"I haven't been there either, why would I even go there?" He asked offended.

"Well-" Semir started, but both men were interrupted by their bosses' voice.

'You've got eyes on you gentlemen, time to play your part.'

Semir opened his mouth to give Tom instructions, but his partner was seemingly way ahead of him as suddenly there was an arm around Semir's shoulders and he was grabbed and pressed against Tom's side "Okay, let's do this darling"

Semir tugged at Tom's arm around his shoulders with a wince "Could you be a little bit more gentle? This isn't a BDSM club, you know."

"Sorry," Tom eased his grip,"Not familiar with the territory, so I'm winging it."

"You can be gentle with both, matter of preference, just pretend I'm a girl and it'll click right in" Semir reassured.

Tom raised an eyebrow "I can lie to my brain all I want, but there are many key elements missing."

Semir pinched him hard in the side and Tom slapped his hand away with a pained yelp.

"You'll have a key element missing too if you don't get your act together" the Turk warned and Tom rubbed at his side pitifuly.

"No wonder you get along with Andre, both sadists."

*****

The bouncer at the entrance immediately turned to the approaching pair, Tom and Semir could feel the man's suspicion skyrocket and huddled just a bit closer to one another, smiling at the man as he was just a friendly neighbour and not somebody willing to punch them in the face if intimidated.

"Good evening," Semir greeted the man who continued to stare them down like a murder suspect.

"Good evening, gentlemen" the bouncer replied,"do you have a membership?"

Tom and Semir shared a surprised look and shook their heads.

"We're not from around here, just visiting, I thought I'd take my boyfriend somewhere nice for once," Tom squeezed Semir's shoulder with a smile.

Semir nodded and patted Tom on the chest "It's been two weeks,desperation is starting to kick in."

The bouncer's frown eased at that and his lips twitched in an attempt to smile, "Yeah, I see," he winked at Tom "Good luck".

Tom gave him a clueless nod and both men walked in the club. When they were out of hearing reach, he leaned towards Semir.

"Two weeks? Seriously?"

Semir waved him off "It worked didn't it? It usually works."

"Personal experience?" Tom grinned.

"With Andre?" Semir looked at him incredulously "Three days at best."

"Well, that's an information I didn't need," Tom sighed.

"You asked, you've only got yourself to blame - ah, here we are."

They entered a large room, dimly lit with a blue light and Trance music echoing thorough all corners. As expected the place was packed with people, mostly men as the club was oriented on gay men, but they saw couple of ladies here and there. Semir tugged his partner along to a nearby staircase which led to the second floor, Tom stumbled behind him in the crowd, the only thing keeping them from separating were their connected hands. They were doing a fairly pitiful job at appearing as a couple, but right now it wasn't a big issue, the place was crowded enough to let it slide unnoticed.

Once they reached the second floor and pushed past couple of preocuppied individuals on the stairs, they came to a large overlook of the floor beneath them, they leaned over the railing, searching for their target.

"I don't know if we'll be able to find her in this crowd, there's way too much going on!" Tom shouted over the music.

Semir scanned the area below them when Engelhardt's voice came through his earpiece.

'You have to find her before she makes another deal, there's no telling how long will it take to track her down to another club'

He bit his lip, this wasn't going to be easy, he glanced at his watch, it was still early, but there were already at least sixty people. He cursed under his breath.

Suddenly there was an excited noise from below and both Tom and Semir looked down at the small group gathered around a seemingly enthusiastic couple. The two young ladies were sprawled on top of one of the tables and feverishly exploring the contents of each other's pants. 

"Well, someone's having a good time" Tom whistled beside him, Semir chuckled, but a thought occured to him as he watched the crowd gather around the couple.

"Tom, do you see that?" He asked.

"There's no way to not see that, Semir" Tom replied and leaned against the railing with a grin.

Semir rolled his eyes "I meant the crowd you genius, look at the crowd!"

So Tom did, soon Semir could see the realization dawn on his partner as well.

"This is perfect opportunity for her to try and make a deal," Tom said and straightened up, looking at Semir hopefuly "Crowd of horny young people looking for some excitement all nice and proper gathered in a circle like obedient sheep."

They both bolted for the stairs and rushed towards the crowd below.

The excited hollering made it nearly impossible for the two of them to communicate in any way, so they only gestured at each other and pushed through the people surrounding the excited couple. The woman they were looking for was a notorious dealer of 'party pills' mixture of ecstasy and store bought medication. The forested area around their section of a highway was a popular spot for drug deals and their suspect was likely responsible for the past three overdoses that caused a major accident with five people dead. If they didn't catch her tonight, it was likely someone else would fall a victim.

Semir squeezed through the crowd when he heard a female voice.

"I could arrange you some fun if you got the cash"

He searched for the source, but it was near impossible to see anything, his height really wasn't at his advantage today. He cursed quietly.

It wasn't long until the crowd dissolved as the two excited ladies decided to take their lovemaking out of the club and Tom and Semir were left standing there with no suspect.

"Goddamn it, we should have been faster" Tom hissed and squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I think I heard her, we could try and wait" Semir said.

"Wait for what? Another horny couple to get it on in the middle of the club? I don't think we'll get that lucky." Tom sighed.

Semir looked around awkwardly and Tom paused to stare at him "What?"

"I mean, there are ways to speed it up, but-"

Tom raised his finger warningly.

"Don't even go there, there is no way I'm doing...that."

Semir rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, we have to do something."

"We do, but we are not THAT desperate yet, alright?"

Semir's eyes landed on the bouncer staring at them from the distance while Tom continued to ramble on. He quickly tapped on Tom's shoulder.

"I said I'm not-"

"_The bouncer is watching us, Tom_." Semir hissed and his partner froze and looked up.

"Shit, what now?"

"I don't know! What do you expect me to do when you're not cooperating!" Semir's frustration was building up. He shoved his partner towards the bar, "Buy us a drink so we don't look like complete eunuchs"

Tom rolled his eyes and headed towards the bartender. While waiting, Semir rubbed his eyes tiredly, things really weren't going too well. He understood that the situation was pretty uncomfortable for them both, but what else could he suggest? And now the stupid bouncer was glaring them down too-

Suddenly Semir felt a sneaky hand giving his butt a squeeze and he jumped.

"Hey!" He shouted and turned around, but before any other words died on his tongue.

"Hey back, did I startle you little bird?" Andre raised a curious eyebrow and took the moment of Semir's surprise to close the space between them once more, causing Semir to take an involuntary step back. Andre seemingly took the time to dress up before he followed them up there as he was now sporting a maroon colored shirt, slicked up hair and a _very attractive smelling cologne_ that Semir wasn't familiar with, but would definitely steal later.

"Andre? What are you doing here?" Semir said breathlessly, his shock dissolving into pleasant surprise.

'Andre's there?' Came Engelhardts equally surprised voice over the earpiece.

"Yeah boss, Andre's here" Semir replied and Andre glanced at his ear and down at his chest and leaned down slowly, Semir watching him carefuly as Andre took the hem of his shirt between two fingers and pulled it away to expose his throat and leaning in to press a kiss against it.

"Hello boss" Semir felt the rumble against his skin as Andre spoke.

Semir glanced at the bouncer by the doorway, looking at them with sudden interest and not as much of a suspicion. Andre pulled away from Semir's neck to be graciously dragged in for a proper kiss from his lover and both men sighed at the familiarity of each other's lips.

They pulled away only mere inches, their eyes meeting in the dim light and god, Semir loved Andre's eyes.

"So, what's the situation?" Andre asked, curling his hands around Semir's waist and shamelessly fondling his ass again.

"The girl tried to make a deal, but we didn't have enough time to catch her" Semir explained.

Andre nodded at a nearby table.

"When those two girls were going at it?"

Semir nodded with a chuckle.

"They didn't last very long, did they?" Andre said in mock disappointment and there was that glint in his eyes that Semir knew all too well and suddenly Andre was steering them around and towards the table. He pressed his lips against Semir's ear.

"How about we show them how it's really done?"

Semir reached down to where the microphone was hid on his chest and pulled it off, disconnecting it and removing the earpiece as well. He handed it to Andre who placed it in his pocket, both knowing that their chief probably wouldn't appreciate if they broke it even if it was for the success of their mission. Before Andre initiated their little show, Semir undid some of his shirt buttons, while his lover watched him curiously.

"You are prone to ripping things off, I'd like to keep this shirt for other occassions" Semir explained with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Andre backed them against the table "Am I? Are you sure it's not you?" He asked while his hands slipped underneath Semir's shirt.

"Absolutely sure, big guy" Semir dragged his lover down for a kiss and their backs bumped against the table. 

****

Tom sighed while the bartender was getting their drinks, he shouldn't have agreed to this, but then again, Semir would find a way to drag him along anyway. Of course he was comfortable with his partner, but he just didn't feel like he'd be a good performer, he's a romantic, just going down on someone isn't his sort of thing.

He was snapped out of his thought by the sudden hollering and he looked up and turned around to see a small crowd beginning to gather behind him. He quirked an eyebrow, has another pair got excited this quickly? Tom made his way towards the crowd, standing on his toes to see what got them so riled up and nearly fell over when he spotted the two figures.

"When did Andre get here? What the hell-" He stumbled back when another set of horny youngsters pushed past him to watch the show unfolding.

And some show it was.

Semir laid out on the table with Andre halfway on top of him, tightly pressed between his legs, their shirts wide open and their chests pressed against one another as their bodies rhytmically moved together. Had they not been still clothed as they were, it would just be straight up sex.

Tom shook off his scandalized expression when he spotted a woman fitting the description of their suspect and he swiftly pushed through the crowd and made his way towards her. The crowd was starting to get unbearably loud around him as his colleagues only escalated their little show when Andre lifted Semir suddenly and pressed him up against the wall and the noises his partner was making at this point just made Tom turn off his own microphone, this wasn't something their boss really needed to hear.

At last, Tom reached the girl and before she handed over the pill, he handcuffed her hand. He was met with her shocked eyes and raised his badge to her face "Highway police, you'r under arrest"

****

"How long do you think we have to do this for?" Semir asked breathlessly.

Andre pulled back from where he was biting at his neck, looking over his handiwork with a grin "As long as it's necessary, it's for the case."

Semir laughed.

"For the greater good, huh?"

He yelped when their groins rubbed together.

"The greatest," Andre replied and leaned in for another hungry kiss.


	8. Hands

"I don't recall a hike being part of our job description" Tom brought up while walking down a forest road with his two colleagues. He wasn't particularily happy about that stretch of the road being too narrow for their car, the location was still way too far. His apparent discomfort wasn't acknowledged by his companions, in fact, Andre and Semir seemed to be enjoying the stroll through the nature and walking at a somewhat relaxed pace. Tom would turn around once in a while to make sure they were still there because he definitely didn't appreciate the slow pace, spending a night out here wasn't an appealing idea. 

"Fresh air will only do you good after sitting in a car all day" Andre said. Tom turned around to respond, but paused and stared at the two of them curiously, specifically at the sudden closed space between them.

"Are you two holding hands?" He asked with mild amusement, it wasn't immediately obvious with the way they walked and Andre's coat being in the way, but Tom was pretty certain he had seen it.

To his surprise, Andre lifted his hand, Semir's coming along with it and showed that they indeed were holding hands.

Tom laughed.

"What happened? I've never seen you do that."

"Just because you haven't seen it, doesn't mean we don't do it," Semir pointed out and smiled at Andre, his lover smiling right back.

Tom shook his head and turned back towards the road ahead.

As soon as Tom's back was turned, Semir tugged Andre down for a kiss.


	9. Hospital

Tom rushed down the hospital corridor, he wasn't told much about what happened during his absence, but the summary was Semir and Andre crashed during a pursuit, both were rushed to the hospital. 

'The one day I take off, this happens' Tom thought to himself as he neared the wing they were both placed in.

Already he could hear voices, his colleague's assigned room had open door and Tom narrowly avoided the leaving nurse. She gave him a compassionate smile and moved on. Tom took the hasty couple of steps through the door.

"You didn't have to be like that, it's not the nurse's fault," Semir stood by Andre's bed, to Tom he seemed mostly alright besides couple of obvious bruises to his face and his left arm in the cast. They turned their heads towards Tom once he entered the room, Andre's glare easing up once he realized they have a company. Tom felt relief upon seeing them both awake and seemingly well enough to bicker, he walked over to Andre's bed and placed his hand on Semir's back.

"Good to see you two intact, they didn't tell me much," He said while looking over at Andre "What happened to you?"

Andre shrugged "Nothing severe, just-"

"Just the steering wheel went through his abs of steel to say hello to his intestines, am I right?" Semir cut him off in annoyance. Andre just huffed in response.

Tom threw him a concerned look.

"That sounds pretty bad, are you going to be alright?"

"If they just gave me some pain medication, I probably would have left by now, it's just really sore, but that's about it." Andre reassured and moved to cross his arms across his chest, but halfway through he grimaced and just went back to keeping arms at his sides. Semir reached out with his uninjured hand and ran his fingers through his lover's short hair.

"I think it's for the best if you stay here overnight like the doctor suggested," Semir said softly and looked at Tom,"You'll pick him up tomorrow, won't you?"

Tom nodded.

"Yeah, no problem, just give me a call when they let you out." He shot a glance at Semir's injured arm."What about you?"

Semir followed his gaze "I can go home, yeah."

"He almost didn't," Andre reached out and wrapped an arm around Semir's waist, pulling him down on the bed,"he was screaming so much that the paramedics probably thought he was dying or something."

Semir threw him a glare "I broke my arm in three places, I'd like to see how you stay quiet in that scenario."

"Don't worry little bird, I'll kiss it better when we get home." Andre teased and pinched Semir's side, making him smack the offensive hand away.

Tom rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"I'll have to head back to work soon, so if you want me to drop you off at the apartment, we'll have to head out, Semir."

Semir nodded and turned to press a tender kiss to Andre's lips, his lover keeping a rather firm hold around his waist, not rushing to let him go.

When they pulled away, Tom heard them share a couple of quiet words and after sharing one last peck on the lips, Andre finally released his hold and Semir stood up. As they headed for the door, Andre called out after them.

"You better not forget to pick me up in the morning, Tom!"

Tom waved him off.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the bed warm till then" He called back.

Semir looked at him in amused surprise and when he opened his mouth, Tom made a shushing noise and ushered him out of the door.

"Wait..WHAT?! Kranich COME BACK HERE!" 


	10. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Andre and Semir are dating.

A few feet away Semir sat sobbing on a downed tree, body heaving from the weight of his pain. 

In the last few years, they’d seen some things most humans would balk at. Abuse, death and deceit on a grand scale. The memory of what was inside the trailer they had been tracking for months would be on Andre like a stain till the day he died. He knew that. He could feel the mark seeping into him, deep into his bones. The faces of the children inside flashed before his eyes and he blinked trying to move them on. An EMT wrapped a blanket around Semir’s shoulders and walked over to Andre. He heard words only 1 of which made it through and then the man was gone. 

“Shock”

Andre had never seen shock like his. He thought that perhaps given time Semir would burn the pain out of himself. It was clear now that was not happening. His gut twisted into knots and tingles of anger flared up his spine. He quashed them and stepped towards Semir. He rubbed the sweat on his palms off on his pants as he sat down next to Semir. He stared at the trailer surrounded 20 police officers deep, flashing lights cutting through the night and yellow tape drawing lines around the horror scene inside then he looked down. He could feel Semir aching as if the agony were his own and he scratched his neck every iota of his being suffocated by the enormity of it. He had no words. Gradually his partners sobs began to slow replaced by gulps of air. He glanced over meeting Semir’s gaze. 

Semir’s head was resting in his right hand and his left arm was wrapped around his stomach as if it was holding in his guts. His eyelids were flushed and puffy, brow creased, skin pale, tears running lines down his face. Those brown eyes he knew, normally glinting with mischief, were empty and held him in their blank space. Semir was quaking as he whispered

“They were so young” 

Andre shifted onto his knees, kneeling upright before Semir and pulled him into his body as he went. Semir grabbed onto him fiercely pressing himself hard into Andre’s chest as if trying to share the same atomic space as him. Andre could feel his breath hard against his chest. Felt the tears seeping through his shirt onto his skin. Andre balled the blanket over Semir’s back into fists in his hands before sliding one up gently into the back of Semir’s head. He rubbed his fingers softly it into his hair. 

“I know” he hushed throat tight. For a while Andre held him in silence, officers coming and going passing them without heed. Semir's arms gradually loosened, the desperation of their grip softening to a comfortable embrace. 

"Why don't you stay at my apartment tonight" Andre said softly. Semir leaned back woozy with exhaustion and nodded. Andre slipped an arm around his lower back and lifted him to his feet with ease. 

"Bonrath" Andre barked catching his colleagues attention "we're heading out. Will debrief first thing" 

Bonrath nodded and Andre turned Semir away from the lights and sounds and led him carefully to the shelter of his car.


	11. Blue (NC17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre and Semir spend a bit of *quality time* together after a long day at work. This is just straight up PWP, needed an excuse to write porn lmao

Semir got out of the shower feeling a whole lot more refreshed than he had been ten minutes ago. After couple of years of being a cop, he learned that simply by having a desk it doesn't mean you don't get dirty on the job and especially now, during a rain season.

Why couldn't the criminals just stick to a chase indoors?

He shrugged on his bathrobe and headed to the bedroom. His former partner, now lover, rested on the bed with a magazine in his hands. He's already changed to his sweatpants, but unlike Semir, prefered to stay bare chested, the heating in their apartment wasn't the greatest, but it never seemed to bother Andre. To Semir's surprise, he was always surrounded by warmth whenever he sought out the physical contact during the night, as if Andre was just one big walking heater; Semir was completely okay with that.

Andre looked up from the magazine as soon as he sensed Semir standing in the doorway.

"You've been there for a while, I was about to get up and check if you haven't drowned." 

"Well," Semir leaned against the frame and smiled," if you got in there with me, you wouldn't be worrying here, all by yourself."

Andre gave him a look that Semir still couldn't quite read, he closed the magazine and placed it on the nightstand.

"Well," he parroted, "I wasn't invited, so nothing I could have done."

Semir rolled his eyes and pushed away from the door frame, taking the several steps towards the bed, Andre watched him, but made no move, only chuckled when the smaller man undid the belt of his bathrobe and straddled his hips. Semir leaned close enough so their lips were mere inches apart.

"Do you feel invited now?" he breathed and placed a light kiss against Andre's lips, pleased when those warm hands started slowly moving up his spread thighs.

"I thought you said you were tired." Andre said in mild amusement, but his growing arousal was becoming obvious.

Semir pressed closer, his naked skin rubbing against the tightening fabric beneath him.

"I took a shower, didn't I?" He smiled, pleased with the effect his handiwork had on his significant other. Andre began to shift restlessly beneath him, his fingers leaving imprints on Semir's skin, the turk reached down and with his patience starting to run short, pulled his lover's hands away from his abused thighs and directed them between his legs.

Andre laughed.

"Yeah, definitely not tired."

Semir hummed in approval, furrowing his brow as Andre's fingers finally began to work their magic, one hand wrapping around the turk's erection, beginning a slow steady stroke.

Andre leaned in, pressing a firm, breathtaking kiss against Semir's lips, while the smaller man fumbled with his sweatpants, tugging them down.

After some initial struggle and more fumbling for the lube, Andre rolled them around, with his lips still skillfully sealed against Semir's, muffling their mutual moans as they both continued to get more and more explorative with their hands. Semir's hand curled around Andre's cock, squeezing the thick flesh but carefully avoiding a single stroke much to the man's frustration. Andre growled against his mouth and roughly forced the smaller man's legs apart, Semir winced and made a noise of discomfort, but was not deterred from continuing his slow torture of his lover.

While frustrated Andre was unbearable at work, Semir found it extremely arousing during sex. Since they've been together, he learned that Andre was a very passionate lover and each time he pushed the man just a little bit more, desiring to get the most that Andre could offer.

And boy, did he have a lot to offer.

After several more agonizing moments, Andre suddenly pulled away and bit Semir on the collarbone, causing the smaller man to yelp and quickly let go of his abused erection.

"Ow,ow,ow, okay, okay, I give up! Ow" Semir rubbed at the bruised skin with a wince. Andre furrowed his brows and hovered over him menacingly.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily," he warned and Semir barely managed to open his mouth to tease him back when he was suddenly turned around and Andre's heavy weight pressed him firmly against the mattress, Andre spent a long while stretching him out, but it still took him off guard when he felt Andre enter him and the moan that came out of his mouth following that, would be one Andre hopefully never brought up ever again.

His reaction for some odd reason gave Andre a pause and Semir felt his lover's muscular arm wrap around his middle, lifting him up a bit along with him.

"Are you alright?" Andre breathed against his ear, bringing his other hand up to wrap lightly around the turk's throat. He held them perfectly still, while he waited for an answer. Semir nodded shakily.

"Yeah, just caught me by surprise," he replied a little bit breathlessly, still trying adjust to the thick flesh now within him all the way to the root. To his relief, Andre waited patiently, if a little bit anxiously, until Semir started rocking back against him and Andre took the hint and began to move.

Pushing Semir back down against the mattress, Andre rolled his hips experimentally, giving several slow thrusts, until he got the desired reaction as Semir nearly headbutted him, following up with another lewd moan. Andre smiled and wrapped his hands around Semir's wrists, pinning him to the mattress as he proceeded to pick up a steady rhythm. Semir's wrists twisted in his grip, but Andre had a firm hold on him and Semir wasn't going anywhere unless he let him go. They remained in this position for several moments, until Andre felt him starting to shift uncomfortably beneath him, so in one swift movement, he turned the small turk around, so they were face to face. Andre wrapped his arms around Semir's waist and pulled him up on his lap, still skillfully moving within him. They shared a breathless smile.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Another well aimed hard thrust and Semir hid his face in the crook of Andre's neck with another moan, his hands shakily wrapping around his shoulders as he pressed impossibly close against his lover.

Andre's arms remained around Semir's middle, keeping him steady and aiding in the increased pace of his thrusts.

Soon the small turk in his arms was practically sobbing as the thrusts grew harder and faster, mercilessly pummeling him with pleasure within. Once he heard Semir's voice hitch, he pushed forward and both men fell on the bed, Semir's legs automatically wrapping tightly around Andre's waist as the pace grew more and more erratic, both men nearing the climax.

Their lips clumsily found one another, drowning out the moans that followed with the warmth between and within.

They remained still for a moment afterwards, breathing erratically, slowly and surely regaining composure. Their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed, while they laid there with their bodies still connected.

Finally, Semir made the first move, slowly reaching his hand up to caress his lover's stubbled cheek. Andre's eyes opened upon the touch, meeting Semir's chocolate eyes, the soft and loving look undeniable within them.

"_Seni çok seviyorum, seninle olmak istiyorum*_." the foreign phrase rolled off Semir's tongue smoothly.

"And what is that?" Andre chuckled, turning his head towards the touch to kiss Semir's palm.

Semir smiled half-heartedly.

"Take a wild guess, big guy."

Andre looked up thoughtfully for a moment and then turned back to Semir.

"_Și eu te iubesc.**_"

Semir gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

Andre shrugged nonchalantly."Take a wild guess, little bird."

* I love you, I want to be with you

** I love you too


	12. Stormy Night

Herzberger shifted uncomfortably on the hard cold ground of the office.

After the storm hit Koln, most of the people had to stay at the station overnight to wait it out. Originally there was only eight of them there, but much to the disbelief of everyone present, Andre pulled up in the parking lot with his banged up mercedes. The crazy man ran inside before his car was flipped over by the strong wind, rolling across the parking lot, wiping out whatever was in its path. Semir nearly had a heart attack and had he not been so relieved to see his expartner alive and well, he would have probably cursed him to the next generation as it usually went with Tom.

Instead the short turk just settled with strangulation in the form of a hug that Andre accepted without much struggle, it was probably better than any other alternative.

They spent the remainder of the day observing the unfolding carnage outside and watched with sorrow as their beloved cars tossed and crashed into one another under the intense force of the wind, some of the station's windows gave up under the pressure and so it happened that everybody ended up in Engelhardt's office, the only room with still standing windows.

Hours passed and topics of discussions ran dry and so, Herzberger found himself sitting on the ground with his tall friend equally uncomfortable besides him as everyone settled in for the night. They only gathered enough blankets and towels to make the floor somewhat bearable, but Hotte wasn't the youngest anymore and soon his bones ached and sleep failed to put him out of his misery. 

Bonrath snored besides him and so, Herzberger was left with simply sitting there and waiting for the morning to come. He looked over the sleeping figures in the room.

The spacious office had two sofas, but those were only so big and so it was decided that the ladies would take those, while the guys would survive the night on the ground. Most of them just found their own little spot and huddled there on their makeshift bed of towels, maybe for one exception... Herzberger's gaze rested on a particular sleeping figure; or figures to be more specific.

There, with his back against Engelhardt's desk, Andre dozed off, there wouldn't be anything unusual about that, if Herzberger haven't noticed Semir practically crawling onto his expartner's lap like some touch starved puppy. Nobody seemed to stirr at that, Tom being completely passed out and just slumping to the side when Semir left the space he occupied next to him before his migration to Andre's lap.

Apparently Andre wasn't asleep as Herzberger thought, because the moment Semir crawled over to him, he automatically reached over with his arm and to Herzberger's amazement, actually pushed Semir towards his lap, helping him to get comfortable. Hotte heard a muttered exchange of words, completely inaudible over the sound of wind beyond the windows and Andre's arms encircled the small form of the turk, securing him in place. There was a faint smacking sound and a low chuckle. Semir sighed, apparently happy with the result, and soon, it was quiet again as the two dozed off.

Herzberger just blinked at the two cuddling forms in disbelief. Even with the bad visibility, he could have sworn he'd seen their lips connect, but that must have been the shadows playing mind tricks on him.

He wasn't sure when he managed to doze off, but when he woke up the next morning, the storm finally gone, nobody said a thing, there was no indication that anything odd occured the night before, Andre and Semir just went about their business as usual, so Herzberger just figured he had a very strange dream.


	13. Sickness I.

The autumn in Germany has been unusualy cold this year and Semir found himself using the BMW's A/C more than ordinarily. The cold heavy foggy weather has been tortuous, making any investigation in the field extra uncomfortable. Semir shivered, carefuly walking down a muddy road and trying not to slip. He bumped shoulders with Tom every now and then as they both slid along, while Andre marched way ahead of them, seemingly undeterred by the uneven terrain. As if that wasn't enough, Andre sported only his coat and a sweatshirt, while Tom and Semir each wore three warm layers of clothing at the very least. Semir warned his lover in the morning as they left for work that it was going to be a lot colder that day, but Andre just shrugged and walked past him. '_You're acting like it's winter'_ he teased Semir, the turk rolled his eyes and sighed defeatedly.

So here they were, in the cold, freezing beneath the mutliple layers of clothing, watching Andre walking around like it's spring. Several long moments passed until they found the construction they've been looking for. Small abandoned watchtower, hidden beneath layers of overgrown bushes and trees, the sturdy stone keeping it from collapsing. Tom took a piece of crumpled paper out of his coat pocket, unraveling it, it was a part of a ripped up road map.

"This is the first stop of our guys, or last, I'm not sure." Tom turned the map around, studying it.

Semir looked around."There's no way they could have just walked down here, it took us at least-" he checked his watch,"-thirty minutes to get here, without carrying anything."

"Well, we know that a car can't get through here, the path is too narrow and slippery," Tom looked down at his feet,"and there are no tire marks either, it doesn't look like a car has been down this road in a long time."

"They didn't have to use a car, I'm just saying-"

"We'll figure out how they got here later, look, there's a new lock on the door," Andre tugged on the shining steel.

Semir walked over.

"Okay, we should find another way in, I wouldn't want to break down the door in case-"

One hard kick is all it took for the shining steel to tumble to the ground with the rotten door. Andre walked inside.

"-they come back."

"Nice, let's go in then!" Tom smacked Semir on the back and went after Andre.

Semir rolled his eyes and followed.

As expected, there was nothing inside, just remnants of emptied unmarked packages which once held illegal guns and ammo. They searched the building for a little while and eventually gave up, not coming up with anything significant. Semir shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I think we've been here long enough, let's go back, I doubt we'll find anything anyway, it's been obviously cleared."

"Yeah, this looks hopeless," Tom agreed, shoving his hands in his pockets, the weather must have been getting to him as well by now.

Andre kicked an empty crate.

"We should have had gone earlier."

Tom looked at Semir, nodding towards Andre with a raised eyebrow, Semir shook his head, he walked over to his lover and grabbed his hand, Andre looked down at their linked hands and then at Semir.

"Just leave it, Andre, let's go" the turk urged him gently, he tugged Andre towards the exit, once his lover finally started moving, he let go of his hand knowing how patronizing the gesture seemed to Andre in the past. While Tom went ahead, Andre and Semir walked slowly behind, the turk with his hands in his pockets, he could feel Andre's stare, but didn't say anything. He wasn't going to push Andre into something he didn't want to do, but it still hurt that he didn't feel secure around Tom who had long known about their relationship and they've been together long enough-

The icy touch on the back of his neck startled him so bad he barely caught himself before he fell face first into the muddy ground. He cursed and rubbed at the spot, turning to his chuckling lover.

"Andre, this isn't funny!" he snapped.

"You weren't listening to me, I was trying to get your attention and it worked." Andre defended.

"You scared the hell out of me, goddamn it."

"I did?" Andre said innocently.

"Yes, you did!"

"Alright, sorry, I'll pinch your butt next time."

"Don't even think about it, Andre."

The commotion made Tom stop and turn around.

"What are you two doing...." He groaned.

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously, Semir threw Andre a glare. When Tom resumed walking, Andre leaned closer to Semir and slipped his now a little bit warmer hand in the turk's pocket, finding his own and locking them together. Semir turned to him with a surprised look, but Andre simply shrugged.

"It's cold" he pointed out.

Semir smiled and squeezed his hand back, sharing the warmth.


	14. Sickness II.

Semir thought he heard a cough. Currently standing in the kitchen, he paused by the counter and waited, unsure if he heard correctly, because that definitely didn't sound like somebody clearing their throat.

And sure enough, there it was again, that chest rattling sound came from the living room. Semir went over there and came upon Andre sitting on the couch, looking as nonchalant as ever, reading newspaper. It didn't take him long to notice that Semir was looking at him, he turned to his lover with a questioning look.

"What?" he asked with a suspiciously raspy voice.

"Was that you?" Semir just went straight to the point.

"Was what me?"

The deflection was pointless and Semir shook his head.

"You're sick, aren't you," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

The momentary silence from the taller man confirmed Semir's suspision.

"It's just a cold," Andre stated and went back to reading.

Semir rolled his eyes and glanced at the two cups in the kitchen.

"Wouldn't you rather have a tea than a coffee?" he suggested.

Andre shook his head.

"No, it's fine, whatever this is, it'll pass."

Semir smiled.

"Yeah, but that's going to take a while if you don't do anything about it-" Semir was interrupted by another coughing fit from Andre and his smile was replaced with a mild worry,"are you sure you don't want something for that?" he offered again.

Andre blinked rapidly as the fit receded, looking up at his concerned turk, he slowly rose to his feet and walked up to him.

"I'll be fine, I'm just gonna take a shower, I feel like I need that coffee more than anything" he said, encircling an arm around Semir's waist in a loose hold, placing a small peck on his cheek, before he pulled away and headed to the shower.

Hearing the door shut, Semir sighed.

"Stubborn idiot," he muttered to himself and went back to the kitchen to make the coffee.

Later on they watched TV for a while and the shower seemed to have helped Andre a little bit after all, he didn't cough at all during the whole time, though, Semir noticed that he was a lot warmer as they sat pressed one against another on the couch. He didn't press the issue anymore though, if Andre didn't feel well, he'd surely tell him.

He hoped so at least.

Unsurprisingly, Andre went to sleep before he did. As much as the big guy hated to admit it, he must have felt awful. Before heading to bed himself, Semir locked the front door, turned off all the lights and finally, closed the bedroom window, it was cold outside and the smell of whatever people used to heat their houses, was the last thing Andre's abused lungs needed right now. Finally, Semir joined his sleeping lover and turned off the bedroom light.

Not long after falling asleep, Semir abruptly awakened to a rather painful pressure around his middle, which after he groggily ran his hand over, turned out to be Andre's arms holding him in almost a choke hold. Semir's tired brain caught on to the furnace pressed against his back. He could feel Andre moving about restlessly.

"Are you all right?" he muttered.

A tremor ran through the body behind him.

"Yeah, sorry, just cold, should have closed the window."

That gave Semir a pause, and he carefully tugged at Andre's hold until his lover eased up and let him turn around to face him. Semir didn't turn the light on, but he gently placed his hand on Andre's forehead.

"Andre, I closed it when I went to sleep and the heating has been on the entire day. I'm pretty sure you have a fever." 

"Great" Andre's disgruntled response mostly muffled in the crook of Semir's neck as he pulled him close, seeking warmth that he definitely didn't need. Much to his displeasure, Semir managed to get himself out of the iron hold and got out of bed, leaving Andre cold and annoyed. When he returned moments later, Andre hardly moved, Semir climbed back into the bed holding something in his hands.

"You're probably not going to like this," he said and before Andre could ask him what he meant, there was a cold wet cloth dropped on his forehead. Andre flailed a bit, cursing under his breath as another violent tremor ran through his body, but Semir held the cloth against his forehead in place, preventing him from removing it. In the end, Andre just gave up and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"See, much better isn't it?" Semir turned the cloth around after a moment, Andre's skin warming it up rapidly.

Andre just muttered under his breath and when Semir made the move to get up, Andre pulled him back, holding him in place."Alright nurse, let's go back to sleep now."

Semir chuckled in the darkness.

"You're a terrible patient, you know that?"

He only got a hmm of a response as Andre slipped back under.


	15. Sickness III.

After Andre coughed for at least a hundreth time, Tom threw a glare at Semir sitting beside him in a car, Semir shrugged helplessly. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Andre, don't you think it'd be better if we dropped you off at home? We can handle this without you," he offered the man in the backseat. Andre quirked an eyebrow and sniffed. "What for? It's just a cold, it'll pass." Tom gave Semir another look.

_ What do you expect me to do? _ Semir mouthed.  _ I tried. _

_ Try harder then! _ Tom mouthed back.

"Look, it'll take at least three days before we get any results from the lab, so why not just go home, rest and get over the cold before we progress? Besides," Tom reasoned,"it's going to be a lot worse if you try to just 'walk it off'"

"I know how colds work, alright!? Stop patronizing me," Andre snapped, the harshness of his words lost in another sniff, "one mother hen is more than enough, I don't need another one."

"Clearly not" Tom muttered under his breath.

Semir rolled his eyes.

“Andre just take the time off, you already look like you’re about to pass out back there.”

Andre looked taken aback, raising his head to check himself out in the rear end mirror.

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“I’m just tired that’s all.”

At the defeated words, Tom and Semir smiled at each other.

Some time later

Semir closed the apartment door behind him and placed a small plastic bag on the counter while he took his shoes off. As he rose back to his feet, he was met with his tall lover’s miserable gaze and nearly fell over.

“Goddamn it, don’t do that Andre,” he cursed under his breath and picked the bag back up,

“I feel like death.” His lover rasped. Semir grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the living room.

“Yeah, you could put grim reaper’s job on the line if you keep up with this. I’ve stopped by the pharmacy, since you don’t want to go to a doctor.”

Andre sat down on the couch, narrowly catching the pill bottle Semir threw in his direction.

“Three times a day after a meal, they said it’ll make you sleepy though so you might have to stay home for little bit more than a day.” Semir called out from the kitchen. Andre looked at the bottle, then raised his eyes as Semir walked back in, still rambling on.

“See, this is why I wear so many layers of clothes, that’s why I don’t have a cold and you-”

Andre dragged him down on the couch, straight on his lap and just looked at him.

“What?” Semir asked.

Andre kept looking at him and finally just pressed his face into the crook of Semir’s neck, wrapping his arms tightly around his smaller lover’s waist.

Semir was utterly taken aback at the odd reaction from his usually hardass partner, but he slowly returned the embrace, smiling after a moment.

“You poor little thing.”


	16. Pet Names

"I think it's kinda adorable, Semir" Eike said with a smile.

"What is?" Semir asked, his attention mostly on cleaning the interior of his car. Eike volunteered to help him, having the spare time and when Andre walked by heading to his own car and exchanged couple of words with his short partner, Eike couldn't help herself but observe.

"The pet names of course! I think it's really sweet, I would have never guessed Andre to be that sort of a guy who'd go for pet names" Eike explained and walked over to the other side of the car with a bucket.

Semir straightened up from where he was fidgeting with something under to seat to give her a puzzled look.

"Andre and pet names? I can't remember the last time he'd said 'I love you', let alone pet names" he said, amused at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Eike replied, sharing the puzzled tone."He just called you a pet name moments ago, I didn't imagine that." Eike had known about her colleague's relationship for several months, amongst only few others, it was still a matter Andre and Semir prefered to keep private, so it was very rare for the two of them to share any affection on the workplace. Still, there were moments here and there.

"Ah, you mean the whole little bird thing, right" Semir smiled with realization.

"You can't tell me that's not a pet name, not even David would be that creative with me." Eike pointed a wet sponge at him threateningly.

Semir shut the driver door, finally done cleaning the dashboard. 

"Is that the voice of jealousy?" was the turk's cheeky response. Eike pulled a long face and dumped the sponge in a bucket of water, squeezing the water out of it as she pulled it out.

"No, that's the voice of a colleague and a friend who's happy for you and you repay with smugness over the undying love that your offensively handsome boyfriend has for you. I'm sure there'll be plenty in waiting if you want to hand him over" she offered with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Semir laughed.

"Poor David, what did he end up with?"

Eike threw her hair back in a fashion model's manner.

"An absolute unit." she said proudly "But seriously, I'm happy for you two, pet names or not, it's pretty obvious he loves you, I wonder how long are you gonna keep this a secret with all the lovey dovey stares you throw each other whenever Engelhardt gives us a briefing."

"Oh, we've done so much more during the briefings.." Semir trailed off.

Eike's eyes widened.

"What?" Semir asked innocently."Do you have any idea how late we get home? Long day at work can make one desperate and everyone is half asleep during the briefings so-hey!"

Eike threw the wet sponge at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"You prick, I thought you were serious!" she shouted.

He laughed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help your fantasies there, you seem so invested in our love life."

When she picked up the bucket of water, he bolted.


	17. The Quiz

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Eike waved a magazine between the gap in the front seats of their car. Andre and Semir exchanged a look, both unimpressed.

"Why a relationship quiz of all things? Isn't this a magazine for teenage girls?" Semir asked and pushed the magazine away from his face, catching a glimpse of one of the highlighted questions.

"'I know which member of my family my partner likes the least' ? That one's easy because it's pretty much all of them." He chuckled.

"That's not true, I only dislike the criminal ones, that leaves at least your mother." Andre defended.

"I'll have you know that this is a magazine for women, real life stuff here that could help you in your journey to comfortable relationship and look, you already found something new about one another." Eike said triumphantly.

Semir groaned.

"How long is this ride going to take again?" He asked, looking at his lover sitting in the driver seat. Andre checked his watch.

"Definitely longer than the quiz, babe." Was the unhelpful response. Semir rested his elbow against the crook where window meets the door and pressed his finger against his temple with a sigh.

"Alright, go on then."

Eike grinned and moved back to sit comfortably in the back seat.

"Okay, let's do this criss cross, one question that each of you answer, first one then;_ I know what is my partner's life dream_."

There was a moment of silence, then Andre hmmed.

"Don't know if you'd call that a life dream, but you wanted to be a jockey." He said at last.

Semir nodded.

"Yeah, I did, really unlikely in our current living conditions though." He noted sadly."You wanted to be a singer."

Andre waved at a car trying to pass him to go ahead as the driver started to honk anxiously.

"I'd be almost disappointed if you wouldn't know that one, considering I brough you with me to some of the band's sessions."

"I think I would have figured it out regardless, big guy. You always liked to sing." Semir reached out to gently run his hand through Andre's short hair."Serenaded to me like a true Romeo, I nearly wept."

Eike smiled.

Andre just hmmed pleasantly.

"Alright, next one." Eike lifted the magazine up again."My partner is very helpful at solving problems."

"As long as that problem doesn't involve household items, sure." Semir teased.

Andre shrugged."One housewife is enough, besides, not all of us lived with their mother for 25 years."

"Hey, that's not true, I moved out when I turned 18." Semir said defensively, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And yet your mom had the key to your apartment, or did you forget about that one morning she turned up and you had to explain to her why was your colleague in your bed? 'We had a difficult case, mom, he lives too far, so I let him stay, the couch was too small,' it was cute, but you really underestimated her there." Andre nodded at Eike in the back."Did you know that she even made us a breakfast after that?"

Eike gaped at the two of them in disbelief, until a wide grin spread across her face and Semir did his best to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Alright, alright, let's move on." Semir ushered her.

"What? I think that's cute Semir, what would I give for having such a sweet mom." Eike said with a smile and turned to a next page. "My partner thinks I'm too involved in different activities."

Semir thought about it for a moment, but shook his head.

"I can't say I'd feel that way, no. I'm glad Andre has his karate club outside work, with his killer stamina it's for the best, I think i'd die if he dragged me out to another hike."

"That's exactly why we should go for another hike, you slob." Andre teased.

Semir glared at him.

"Okay, next one." Eike continued on. "My partner texts me or calls me all the time."

"Nah, only when he gets paranoid and thinks I've dropped dead in a ditch somewhere." Andre said absently, eyeing a car's number plate as it speeded by. He muttered something under his breath.

"Not really, but I don't know whether it's because he doesn't want to or because he doesn't know how to charge his phone so it's dead half the time." Semir answered.

"I know how to charge my phone." Andre huffed.

"Sure you do, honey. Charger in the top or bottom hole?" Semir smiled, leaning his arm against the window again and looking at the greenery passing by.

"Not my fault that it fits in both, it's a stupid design." Andre defended.

"Yeah, then don't blame me for being paranoid when I can't reach you half the time."

Andre shrugged.

"I'd ask you two how long have you been married, but since I've been at your wedding I feel the joke falls flat." Eike chuckled. "Next one, my partner thinks I spend too much time trying to look nice."

Semir snorted.

"He wakes up looking like a supermodel, I think if Andre walked outside straight out of bed, people would still be falling over for him."

Andre reached over and laid his hand on Semir's thigh, squeezing lightly.

"Got my eyes just for you, little bird." He reassured. Semir smiled and placed his hand over Andre's, rubbing his thumb over the band on his finger. Then Andre raised the hand resting on his and pressed a quick kiss to it.

Eike bit her lip and raised the magazine before her eyes, feeling somewhat intruding on the small loving gesture.

"Ehm, okay, last one," she cleared her throat, hearing a low chuckle from the front seats."When I look at my partner, I most often feel like-" 

They both remained silent this time and she lowered the magazine, curiously looking from one to the other. Their hands were no longer linked at that point, but they seemed to be deep in thought and for a moment Eike thought they just didn't hear her. She wasn't going to repeat it, feeling already intrusive to their small romantic exchange.

They carried on idle conversations moments later and soon they reached their destination at the station, shortly after they each went their own way, Eike headed towards her partner awaiting her inside and thought nothing of the quiz for the rest of the day. It was when they were heading home in the evening, she walked towards her car and overheard a quiet conversation around the corner near the entrance. Curiosity got the best of her and she snuck closer, peeking around the corner.

She saw her two colleagues, standing in the dim light of the station's windows. Semir's back pressed against the side of his BMW, while Andre stood inches before him, placing his arms against the roof of the car on each side of Semir's head as he leaned closer.

The next words she heard we much more melodic, followed by a quiet chuckle and Eike realized Andre was singing quietly.

_"You're some kind of heaven_   
_That's all that I need_   
_I found it in you_

_I know when we're together_   
_My setting sun will shine_   
_Let's spend this night together_   
_Let me make you mine"_

Then Semir's arms went up and around Andre's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.


	18. The Pursuit

It's been raining all day and the last thing Tom wanted was stand on a busy highway through the worst of it. Emergency lights flashed around him as firefighters worked on pulling a mangled car out of a ditch. Andre volunteered to assist him with overseeing and reporting the accident until Semir got there. His partner called him earlier that day because of his BMW having some unspecified mechanical issues and that he'd come once he had it sorted out. So, now Tom was out on the road with Andre's service car instead.

The injured occupants of the wreckage has already been transported to the hospital and all that remained was removing the car itself, Tom already wrote down all the necessary information from available witnesses and observed the extraction. Andre decided to be more involved and moved in to assist in securing the wreckage. It’s been only twenty minutes since they arrived on the scene when Tom heard the radio come to life in Andre’s service car.

A_ndre, Tom, are you there? _ He rushed over, opening the door and grabbing the transmitter.

“Yeah, Tom here, what is it?”

_ We’ve got code 1035 moving in your direction, Cobra 11 is already pursuing the suspect. _

Tom raised an eyebrow in surprise, Semir got his car fixed then-

“Copy, we’re on the way.” Tom placed the transmitter back and raised his head out of the car, he saw Andre climbing out of the ditch already.

“Andre, come on we have to go!” He shouted at his colleague, Andre’s attention snapping towards him.

“What is it?!” Andre shouted back.

Just then, Tom saw the tiny blue light in the distance, growing stronger each second with its fast approach. Tom smacked the hood of the service car.

“Semir’s in pursuit, hurry up!” He pressured his colleague and he saw Andre turn in the direction the BMW was coming from just for a brief moment, watching it speed by with a red sedan mere inches ahead of it, before he hightailed it towards his car and jumped in the driver’s seat. Tom only had a second to put on his seatbelt before the Mercedes’ tires screeched to life and the car shot out like a bullet.

“Is he on the radio?” Andre asked, eyes firmly set on the fast moving cars ahead of him, swerving dangerously through the much slower traffic in comparison.

“He should be.” Tom said and reached for the transmitter.”Semir, you there? It’s Tom.”

They waited and watched as the red sedan nearly collided with another car, Semir’s BMW narrowly avoiding the collision itself. Tom felt the Mercedes jerk forward with Andre practically shredding the transmission in order to catch up.

_ Yeah, I am, where are you? _ Came the reply.

“Catching up to you, who are we chasing?” Tom replied.

_ Not sure yet, thought it was a drunk driver, but looks like he’s on drugs...oh, I see you already, I’m guessing Andre’s driving? _ Semir chuckled.

Tom looked at the transmitter in offense, Andre laughed beside him.

“I hope you’re not trying to imply that I wouldn’t be able to catch up to you on my own, but yes he is.” Tom affirmed with mock annoyance.

_ Andre’s not going to overtake me either _. Semir replied with smugness.

Andre raised an eyebrow beside Tom and grabbed the transmitter out of his hand.

“Is that a challenge?” He warned.

There was a laughter on the other side.

_ You can try, big boy. _

Tom saw a menacing smile flash across Andre’s face and the transmitter was tossed in his lap as his colleague pushed his Mercedes to its limits. All three cars tore through the traffic at top speed and Tom could see and feel them slide on the wet asphalt, it was extremely dangerous to drive so fast in such conditions, but not even he could deny the adrenaline coursing through his veins at seeing their target nearer and nearer. Soon enough they could see the BMW’s brake lights come on briefly when the car made contact with the red sedan which swerved dangerously, but regained its control quickly.

That pattern carried on for several moments until Semir seemingly ran out of patience and moved from behind the sedan to creeping up to its side and inching closer to the rear wheel.

“What the hell is he doing? They’re going too fast for a pit maneuver!” Andre practically shouted. Tom quickly picked up the transmitter.

“Semir, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He said over the radio.

They weren’t graced with a response this time, either Semir chose to ignore them, or was too focused on pushing the perpetrator off the road.

Andre was already matching Semir’s speed when they noticed the traffic jam ahead. They had to stop the chase now before it ended up in a massive accident. It was likely that Semir was aware of that and decided for some drastic measures to put an end to the chase.

But Andre wasn’t having it and moved to the opposite side of the sedan, preventing the BMW from making the dangerous maneuver, both cars now blocking the sedan from switching lanes. Upon seeing the two cars locking him in, the sedan driver panicked and swerved hard into Semir’s BMW, forcing it to slam against the barrier on the opposite side. 

Whether it was pure luck or skill that Semir didn’t lose control in that moment at such a high speed and his car didn’t end up flipping over, they didn’t know, Andre was already moving in to distract the driver from hitting Semir further and pressed the Mercedes against the red sedan driver’s side. Semir took that moment to violently slam into the red sedan’s already damaged side so the driver was now completely trapped between them.

They began to slow down until all three cars came to a full stop and Andre jumped out of the car, gun readily aimed at the suspect who awkwardly raised his arms in his entrapped seat.

Tom crawled over the driver seat to get out of the car and walked over to Andre who was in the process of dragging the suspect out of the passenger window as soon as Semir moved his BMW to make some room, seeing the bent metal, Tom could tell Semir was incredibly lucky that he didn’t get crushed from the impact against the barrier. The BMW was totaled.

Once Andre had the suspect handcuffed he gave Tom a pleading look and with a quick glance at Semir crawling out of his damaged car, Tom nodded and took the suspect from him. Andre immediately went to Semir, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him over.

“Are you alright?” He asked quickly, squeezing his shoulders gently.

“Yeah, just sore.” Semir assured with a wince when Andre’s hand brushed over a fresh bruise. “That was scary, I thought I was going to go over the barrier for a second.”

Andre pulled him closer and Semir looked up when his lover haven’t scolded him for being a careless idiot like he usually would. Instead, Andre rubbed a comforting hand up and down Semir’s back.

“Yeah, me too.” Andre said after a moment.

Semir smiled upon seeing the worried look of his boyfriend, realizing that the whole ordeal probably scared him just as much, not that he’d ever admit it.

Not particularly enjoying the frown on his lover’s face, Semir pulled him down for a kiss, ignoring Tom’s groan ‘can’t you save that for when we get back to the station’

Andre’s arms instinctively curled around Semir’s smaller form and he fought the urge to just drag him away from there and bring him home where he could safely fuss over him in his own way. Semir’s hand found Andre’s cheek and caressed it gently, offering quiet reassurance that he was really okay.

After a moment they pulled away from the kiss, yet, Andre couldn’t tear his eyes from his lover’s dimpled cheeks as he smiled broadly.

“You caught up to me, I am honestly surprised.” Semir said with a chuckle.

Andre nodded, small smile appearing on his own lips.

“You should know by now that I’ll always overtake you.”

A knowing smirk flashed across Semir’s face as he leaned closer and whispered.

“Maybe I like it that way.”

Andre hmmed, intrigued with the notion, his hands idly sliding to Semir’s lower back.

Soon they heard the sound of approaching sirens as backup arrived. They both looked at Tom who shook his head in mock disbelief at them, approaching them after he handcuffed the suspect to one of the cars.

“Minutes ago you were ready to rip the gear shift to pieces and now you’re singing like two lovebirds. I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that.”

Semir only pressed himself closer against Andre’s chest as his lover pressed a kiss against his temple.

“I could get absolutely used to that.” Semir sighed contently.

“As if you’re not spoiled enough already.” Andre said but didn’t ease his hold on him.


	19. The Fall

Later in the evening Tom locked his car and headed inside an apartment building, he looked up and saw lights in the windows, he smiled gratefully, they were awake.

It’s been two weeks since Semir was injured on the job. Andre would be usually the replacement if either of them were absent for any reason, but his colleague requested temporary leave once Semir has been released from the hospital for home recovery. It was probably for the best, Tom thought, Andre wasn’t there the day they were chasing a suspect and they ended up on a roof. Tom has been right behind his partner the entire time, but unfortunately tripped and the time it took him to climb back to his feet, the suspect managed to push Semir over the ledge.

In the terrifying several seconds it took Tom to get to the spot where his partner fell, the suspect unfortunately got away. At the time Tom genuinely thought Semir was dead with the drop being five stories tall, but with some bizarre luck his partner ended up falling on a small landing on top of the second floor. It was still a long drop, but certainly not as deadly. Tom had to go through someone’s apartment to even get to him, it was that unaccessible.

The tenants gasped in shock behind him once Tom opened the window and jumped down on the small landing, wincing at the sight of Semir’s unnaturally bent leg. It was a blessing that he was unconscious at the time.

They had to call firefighters to get him down from there and Tom took the grim task of informing Andre about the incident. He didn’t really know what reaction was he expecting, but he didn’t get much of it, as soon as Tom said the words ‘Semir’ and ‘hurt’, Andre promptly cut him off, told him he was on the way and dropped the call. He did get on the scene before they took Semir to the hospital and provided as much information as the paramedics requested regarding Semir’s medical history. Tom watched with heavy heart as his colleague gripped Semir’s limp hand with such tightness that Tom worried Andre would end up also breaking one of the few healthy bones left in the poor guy’s body.

Andre didn’t run in shouting and panicking as many others in his position would at the sight of their loved one in such a condition, but Tom saw the way his friend’s hand trembled even with the iron grip it had on his partner and the distant look in Andre’s eyes showed how lost he must have felt in that moment. Semir still hasn’t woken up to that point.

Later that evening when Tom arrived at the hospital, he found Andre sitting in one of the long empty hallways, he looked completely worn out. From what he said to Tom, Semir woke up not long after he arrived at the hospital and ended up having a panic attack, still not fully aware of what happened, so Andre went in to help calm him down. That day Tom would always remember as being the one he had seen Andre’s self control put on the edge and in several moments he truly expected the man to have a breakdown. If Tom ever doubted Andre’s feelings for his best friend and a partner, they went out of the window right that instant. Tom felt horrible when Semir got hurt, but the absolute anguish that was beneath the thin sheet of Andre’s self restraint was slowly but surely seeping through.

The first several days were truly awful, Andre wasn’t able to stay with Semir for long due to extreme workload at the station and very early on into Semir’s hospital stay, he had to go, so Tom took it upon him to ensure that Semir definitely always had someone there and when neither him or Andre were available, Bonrath and Herzberger or Andrea would drop by.

Semir appreciated it, but Tom could tell he really wanted Andre to be there, who really worked himself to the bone to see Semir at least for half an hour every other day. That forced separation caused both his partner and friend to be snappy and overall unpleasant. Andre vented his frustration at the office by shouting at every poor soul that somehow couldn’t manage what he needed 100% and most of their colleagues ended up just straight up avoiding him altogether.

Semir was upset just as much if not more, with the physical pain on top of it, he was frustrated with absolutely everything and everyone, but Tom would have prefered the endless ranting than the depressing silence the later visits turned into. That was when Andre requested that the hospital sends Semir to finish his recovery at home, he couldn’t stand to watch Semir descend into depression and in a way, his own.

So there he was, making his way to Andre’s and Semir’s apartment after the hospital discharge. After he knocked, Andre opened the door.

“Hey, managed to finish earlier so I figured I’d drop by and check on our fallen Icarus.” Tom said.

Andre snorted and let him in.

“He’s asleep, but I gotta wake him up anyway, he’s got to take his meds in a bit.” 

Tom shrugged off his coat and took off his shoes while Andre walked over to the bedroom. Before Tom made for the living room, he glanced towards the opened bedroom door and saw Andre slowly sit at the edge of the bed next to Semir’s sleeping form, lean down and gently place his hand on Semir’s back, he muttered few quiet words and when the sleeping form finally stirred, placed a kiss on his cheek. Tom smiled and went to the living room.

He sat there for a short while before Semir finally hobbled into the room with Andre supporting him, the cast on his leg sticking out from underneath his shorts.

“Well hello there, where are your crutches?” Tom looked at him in amusement.

Andre lowered his burden into a seat next to Tom and Semir glowered at his partner.

“They’re uncomfortable, I don’t like them.” 

“I bet the alternative is much better.” Tom said in Andre’s direction, watching the man sit down next to his partner . Semir grinned.

“Oh, definitely.”

“Enjoy it while you can, that cast is gonna come off eventually.” Andre said, Semir patted him on the thigh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you when it does.” He reassured nonchalantly. Andre snorted in amusement and briefly squeezed the back of his lover’s neck with affection.

“I see absolutely nothing changed here.” Tom noted. Andre and Semir turned to him curiously.

“What do you mean?” Semir asked.

Tom shrugged.

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’re feeling better, already making perverse promises and all that.”

Semir blushed furiously. 

“That’s not what I meant, when I...stop laughing Andre!” The small turk smacked his chuckling lover on the chest and winced when it irritated his broken ribs. Andre stopped laughing and immediately grabbed his hand and forced it down to rest at his side.

“Don’t do that.” Andre warned as Semir took several shaky breaths, waiting for the pain to pass.

“Ribs still giving you an issue?” Tom asked, nodding at Semir’s covered chest, his partner nodded slowly.

“That’s the one thing doctors didn’t like about this.” Andre explained and rose to his feet, walking over to one of the shelves and grabbing a box of pills. “One of the broken ribs pushed against his lung, they were worried that he’s gonna rupture it if he’s not careful while the rib heals.”

Tom looked at Semir in worry, his partner sat stiffly, one hand clenched into the cushion beneath him. Andre went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, handing it along with the pill to Semir who took it gratefully.

“It’s not as bad as before.” Semir said finally after he swallowed the medication, looking at Tom through pained expression. “Honestly, I couldn’t turn on my side for the longest time, so now that I can, I consider it a huge achievement.”

“Still, you should be careful if there’s such a big risk.” Tom frowned, not really convinced.

Semir smiled.

“I am, don’t worry, besides, Andre’s home with me.” He said warmly and reached for his lover’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“Yeah, I’m considering just taping you to the bed when I need to go to the gym, though, because you absolutely cannot sit still for more than five minutes; ever.” Andre accused with a smirk.

Semir rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t falter.

They talked for a while longer until it was clear that the medication was beginning to take effect and Semir pressed further against Andre as the conversation took an idle turn. So, Tom quietly got up while Andre carefully pulled Semir up and guided him towards the bedroom. They exchanged a quiet goodbye and Tom saw himself out.


	20. The Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Alpha intimidates Semir with her overpowering scent.

The mood at the station changed.

The moment another Alpha entered the room, the tension arose and most eyes sought the gorgeous woman out, allured with her powerful scent.

Eike’s eyes tracked the Alpha’s movement, watching the brunette sway her hips seductively to the reception desk.

“Excuse me, where can I find detective Andre Fux?” The request dripped from her mouth like honey. The receptionist smiled widely and pointed the lady towards their enclosed offices surrounding main hall with open workspace.

The Alpha smiled politely and made her way over, passing by Eike’s desk and the Beta craned her neck, curiously following the brunette’s steps, noting the others in the room slowly but surely doing the same.

“Good morning, can I assist you with anything?” One of their younger officers asked the Alpha, she shook her head, but thanked him, leaving the officer standing staring after her with a wistful sigh.

Her colleagues were practically drooling by the time the Alpha came to a stop before Andre’s office, knocking on the thick glass door with one perfectly manicured hand. Andre opened shortly after, looking the visitor up and down while she introduced herself.

‘That’s a superior Alpha’ Eike heard someone mutter behind her. ‘Hooking up with one is like hitting the jackpot.’ Whispered another while Andre stood aside, inviting the brunette inside, she smiled sweetly as she walked past him.

Andre closed the door behind them and the room outside erupted with whispers.

‘What could she want from him?’

‘Isn’t it obvious? Andre was always a complete womanizer.’

‘He’s a superior Alpha too isn’t he? No wonder she went straight to him.’

‘Semir’s not gonna be happy when he gets back, that’s a pretty rough competitor to be put up against.’

Eike tapped her pen against the top of her desk uneasily. Surely Andre wouldn’t be allured that easily? The office was fairly quiet while it remained closed and Eike eventually returned to her duties. She was unsure how much time has passed, when she familiar voice sounding from the hallway and raised her head to see Tom and Semir enter, both men too enveloped in their discussion to notice the tension in the room.

The brunette was still in Andre’s office and her scent lingered in the air, even if not as strongly as it has before. Eike watched the duo halt in their discussion and stop before they reached their office and when Semir’s head turned to Andre’s office, more whispers circulated around the room.

‘Uh oh, looks like he caught the girl’s scent.’

The officers watched Semir without much discretion, all curious with what he’ll do next. Reaction didn’t let them waiting for long, because Andre’s office door opened and the unknown Alpha stepped out, followed by their colleague.

Tension in the room could be cut with a knife once the Alpha woman’s and Omega’s eyes met. The room was engulfed with her scent again, but fortunately as Eike noticed, it lacked any trace of Andre’s, so they haven’t done anything.

Tom placed his arm on his partner’s back when it became clear that the superior Alpha tried to intimidate him with her scent while her eyes looked him up and down. Semir glanced at his mate, who in return crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe of his office with a wordless smile on his lips.

He was waiting to see what would Semir do, Eike realized and she frowned, it wasn’t right to put Semir in such a spot in front of so many people. The female Alpha’s scent shifted from the freshness of blooming flower to one of rich oriental spice and Eike saw the smile dissolve from her lips, morphing into one of confusion and surprise and when Semir smiled at her, she swiftly turned on her heels and made for the exit, not sparing anyone in the room a look.

Eike stared after the Alpha in confusion, whatever got her so riled up? Semir didn’t do anything. The spicy scent slowly lessened, yet the arousing feeling in the room lingered and when Eike turned back to the offices, she was even more surprised to see Andre staring at his Omega like a predator waiting to strike while Semir licked his lips and chuckled, before turning around and walking past his very obviously stunned partner who dazedly followed him to the office. Andre watched his mate disappear to his office and several officers shifted awkwardly in their seats, the arousing scent bringing in some inconvenience.

‘What the hell did just happen? How did she do that?’ Someone behind Eike whispered. ‘She completely changed her scent.’

Which was a complete nonsense. Superior Alpha or not, everybody had their own distinguishing scent to them and with the way the woman bolted, she was just as taken aback as everybody else. 

‘It wasn’t hers’ Eike muttered, smiling as it all clicked. The way Andre stared at Semir afterwards, the way Tom stood stunned next to his partner, it made sense and she almost laughed out loud with the realization. They had very few Alphas at the office, in fact less than a dozen, so it wouldn’t be immediately obvious that what they are all smelling wasn’t in fact that woman, but their own dear colleague.

Semir used her own dirty tactics against her, resulting with her angry retreat and one very aroused mate.

Tom suddenly exited the office with hasty pace and in long strides made for the exit, Semir shouting apology after him.

“Why me, why me?!” Tom muttered with frustration as he walked with some _ obvious discomfort _ past Eike. Semir stood at the door, but before he made any attempt to follow his partner, Andre appeared practically out of nowhere, pushing him inside and closing the door even as Semir protested.

Eike raised an eyebrow and the awkwardness amongst the other colleagues was now felt across the room when the blinds in Tom and Semir’s office promptly shut close.

‘Chief is going to kill them.’

\----

Semir staggered backwards when Andre kissed him, colliding with the desk behind him, his hand grasping for purchase until Andre’s arms snatched his behind and sat him up on top of the desk, enthusiastically pressing himself against the space between his legs.

Upon feeling his mate, it was apparent that Andre wasn’t going to stop there and Semir pulled away from the kiss.

“Andre wait, this is a bad idea.” very much aware of the room brimming with individuals past it. Andre looked at him quizzically, his hands still actively running over his mate’s sides.

“This is a bad idea? Furthermore, making the entire office; including your own partner, _ horny, _ that wasn’t a bad idea?” He shook his head disappointedly “Don’t do that again” Semir looked at him with interest, snaring his finger in Andre’s shirt, he pulled him close with an amused smile on his lips.

“Then don’t bring stranger and horny women to your office and I won’t have to do it.” He enticed.

“Don’t tell me you were jealous?” Andre’s thumb ran over Semir’s jawline and then he pressed a light kiss to the parted lips.

“Like you were just moments ago? Perhaps.” Semir murmured into the kiss.

“Fair enough.” Andre conceded, winding his arms around Semir's waist and kissing his neck, making his mate chuckle. Before long they heard Engelhardt’s voice from the hallway and Andre released his lover with a regretful sigh.

Semir adjusted Andre’s collar before they headed out, even if their colleagues expected them to be most definitely inappropriate with one another in there, there was no need to encourage that thought. 


	21. The Morning

The sound of thunder and smell of fresh rain interrupted Andre’s sleep. With a yawn, he untangled himself from his lover’s sleeping form and got out of bed, cold air kissing his naked skin. He closed the window just as the rain grew heavier and it was apparent that he wouldn’t be going for his morning run today.

Upon his return to the bed, Semir shifted under the blanket and with a soft sigh, opened his eyes and looked at Andre with a sleepy, but pleased smile. Andre thought that was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Good morning.” Andre said and reached out to caress his lover’s cheek. It has become somewhat of a ritual for Andre to wake up before Semir for his morning exercise, so he rarely had the pleasure to see him like this.

Stretching his lean body like a lazy cat, letting the thin blanket slide down his nude body, exposing various love bites from their prior lovemaking. Andre’s fingers moved lightly over the bruised skin, renewing the memory of breathless moans and excited, curious hands exploring, touching and caressing while they moved as one.

And now his sated lover watched him with tired smile and Andre felt his heart tighten with almost unbearable adoration for the short man.

“Good morning, not going for a run today?” Semir asked curiously, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“No, it’s storming outside.” Andre told him. “I’m surprised the thunder didn’t wake you up.”

Semir glanced at the window and hummed in acknowledgement, then he took a hold of Andre’s hand still resting idly on his hip and dragged him close until he was practically on top of him. Semir ran his hand up Andre’s muscular arm until it rested on the side of his neck.

“I guess you’ll have to spend the morning with me.” Semir murmured affectionately, using his other hand to run through his lover’s hair. He was still on border between wakefulness and lingering remnants of his slumber and Andre couldn’t help himself but appreciate the love and adoration poured towards him. Semir’s comforting touch always bringing a sense of psychical security in his mind.

Andre leaned down and pressed a trail of kisses to Semir’s collarbone, the bed warmed skin, pleasant beneath his lips. While neither of them would find a problem with continuing their nightly activities now, there was nothing arousing in their action, it was just a show of mutual love.

After a while, Andre laid down beside Semir and pulled the blanket over them and Semir wrapped his arms around his lover’s chest, pressing himself tightly against his body. Andre secured him in his newfound position with an arm around his shoulder.

“Not going to have this for a while after today.” Semir sighed while Andre slowly brushed his fingers up and down his arm. “The body we found yesterday was deliberately posed, it’s the hitchhiker case all over again, we have nothing to go on, no witnesses, nobody knows the guy since he was stripped naked, we have nothing to identify him by.”

Andre hummed in acknowledgment.

“He didn’t get to where he was on foot, someone either dropped him off there or he drove his killer to the forest. Once we find the vehicle, we’ll have something to go on.” He reassured. 

Semir lifted his head to look at his lover questioningly.

“Do you think it could be a girl again?”

“I don’t know.” Andre admitted, lowering his arm to rest it on Semir’s hip instead. “But I wouldn’t rule it out, as gruesome as that murder was, after last time it’s clear that anyone could do it, a man or a woman.”

Semir closed his eyes with a sigh, marveling in the comforting touch of his lover for a quiet minute.

“Whatever it is, I hope we close this case as soon as possible. I’d hate to have our highway become a dumping ground for aspiring serial killers. They’re already considering adding a murder investigation unit to our station, we’re crowded as it is.” He said at last.

“Guess you’ll have to sit on Tom’s lap when you run out of chairs.” Andre pinched his hip and Semir smacked his hand lightly and sat up, looking down at his lover with a teasing smile.

“Tom’s? Not yours? That’s unusual coming from you.” He nudged Andre to sit up and moved over to sit comfortably on his lap. Andre looked him up and down in amusement and Semir pressed his lips against his lover’s ear. “I for one, really enjoy sitting on your lap.”

Andre turned his head to kiss Semir deeply, his hands moving to squeeze the smaller man’s buttock.

“Good.” Andre said after they pulled away for air, his eyes dark and watching his lover hungrily “I’d be worried if you didn’t question it.”

Semir smiled and ran his hands down Andre’s chest. “How about we make up for your lost morning exercise with an exercise of our own?” He suggested.

He got his answer when Andre flipped them over and they both disappeared under the blankets.


	22. The Good Reveal

“You’re over analyzing it Herzberger, all you have to do is show skill.” Andre patted the older officer on the shoulder, Hotte sat behind his desk with hand balled into a fist beneath his chin as he frowned at the application before him. “You don’t get a raise for knowing all of the 200 road rules.” 

“248” Hotte grumbled under his breath. “And why shouldn’t I? I’ve been doing this job for 25 years!” He fretted.

Semir walked past the duo to the coffee machine, he looked at Andre questioningly if he wanted a cup, the taller man nodded affirmatively.

“It’s not about years, it’s about the achievements.” Andre continued.”Anyone could read a book.”

“When was the last time you read a book?” Hotte raised an eyebrow at his younger colleague.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant.” Andre retorted.

“Not in a hot while, I bet.” Bonrath smiled smugly from his seat. Andre slowly turned around and gave the tall man an unimpressed look.

“When was the last time you picked up anything, stick man?” He shot back and Bonrath scoffled, just then Semir approached him with a steaming cup of coffee and Andre took it. “Thanks, little bird.”

When Semir stopped and gave him a startled look, Andre realized his immediate error.

“Little bird?” Herzberger snorted, his partner following in suit. “Do you give pet names to everyone who does you a favour?” He teased.

“What Hotte, are you jealous that I have one and you’re still the old grump?” Semir tried to save the situation and grateful that Hotte immediately caught on.

“Hey!I’m not old!”

Andre bit the inside of his cheek, cursing inwardly at the slip up. But he caught the flash of sadness across his lover’s face, he knew that Semir didn’t like how restricted their affections had to be in public with none of their friends knowing. Besides Tom and Eike, they kept it quiet from others.

Andre frankly couldn’t care less about who knew, Semir was still worried about people talking, but Andre knew people would always talked, they’d stop eventually.

“Why wouldn’t I give Semir pet names? We’ve been together long enough.” He said out loud, halting Hotte’s complaints. Andre felt more sets of eyes turning to him curiously now and Semir looked at him in disbelief and confusion.

‘What are you doing?’ He mouthed at his lover.

“You make it sound like you’re dating the way you put it.” Bonrath snickered. There were other people chuckling in the room, but Andre stared at his colleague with stone cold expression and Bonrath’s smile faltered. “That’s ridiculous though.” He shifted his eyes from Andre to Semir, realizing that neither said anything to correct him. “Isn’t it?” 

The two lovers exchanged a look, both giving each other a silent question. Will they go through with it? Is it worth the risk? Slowly but surely, both men smiled.

“Well-” Semir said sheepishly.

“Right-” Hotte said, his mouth hanging open. “You two are actually...are you messing with us right now, or is this really true?”

Andre didn’t take his eyes off Semir this entire time, making sure if he goes through with this, Semir is going to as well. The pure look of love and affection was quite telling.

“We’ve been together even before Mallorca, so yeah, it’s true.” Andre confirmed at last.

When the eyes shifted to Semir to see his reaction. 

“Andre’s been living with me since he returned.” He smiled at his lover fondly.

Their colleagues stared at them in disbelief, until someone whistled in the back. “Talk about a bombshell.”

“Andre and Semir together, I can’t believe it….” Herzberger muttered, staring at his colleagues in disbelief. But then a smile spread across his face. “Though, actually, it makes sense. you two always had a look about you. I’m happy for you.”

“It’s kind of weird to imagine-” Bonrath started, but Hotte hit him in the shoulder, his partner hissing in pain and glaring at him.

“We’re both happy for you.” Hotte said, throwing a warning look at Bonrath, who nodded awkwardly. “Yeah.”

Semir looked from one to the other with amusement. “Well, thanks, guys.”

“Well, then.” Andre grabbed his cup of coffee and walked over to Semir. “Have fun with your application, Herzberger. We’ll be off now.” And with that, he placed his hand on Semir’s lower back and steered him towards his office.

Their colleagues watched them for a moment, before turning to one another and resuming their conversation.

“That went better than I expected.” Andre said after he shut the door behind them. Semir took a deep breath and turned to his lover.

“They’ll talk about that for a while.” He noted.

Andre shrugged and walked over to his desk, sitting down.”They can talk all they want. Not like their opinion is relevant to how I feel about you.” He said nonchalantly.

Semir smiled.

He approached Andre and sat on top of his desk, opposite of his lover. “I guess that means we don’t have to hide here every time I want to kiss you now, then?”

“I would guess so.”

Andre pushed his chair closer and placed his cup of coffee next to Semir, motioning to him until Semir moved from the desk to sit on his lap, Andre securing him in place with an arm resting over his side.

“Though I’m not opposed to keeping this as our little hiding spot, you never know.” Andre smirked.

They didn't see the small crowd gathered in front of Andre's office, staring at them.

"They weren't kidding, look at them." One of the officers said.

"It's still so hard to believe, Andre and Semir?" Another one added.

"Please, don't tell me it's that shocking, they've been glued to one another since they've been partnered. It was bound to happen." 

Tom walked up to the small group, looking over their shoulders and seeing his partner in the office beyond the glass, too entranced with Andre's admiring words to acknowledge their new audience.

"What are we watching?" He said out loud, causing the group jerk away in startlement. "It's gotta be clearly very interesting."

The group dissolved quietly to their assigned workspaces. Tom glanced at the window and saw Semir whispering something in Andre's ear until they were both grinning like idiots. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"Well, I'm going to give you two five more minutes before Engelhardt unleashes her wrath because Semir should have been out on a patrol thirty minutes ago and instead he's at the office with his Romeo." He muttered to himself.


	23. The Lap

“We’re having a lack of seats due to another meeting proceeding on the other side of the building, some of you will have to stand.” Engelhardt announced as everybody gathered for the debriefing in the main hall.”Don’t worry, it’ll only be an hour.”

“Semir can sit on Andre’s lap to save some space.” Hotte teased just as the addressed duo arrived with Tom. Several chuckles sounded through the room and Andre threw Hotte an unimpressed look.

“You’re not actually going to do that, are you?” Tom whispered to his partner as Andre sat down.

“I don’t mind.” Semir said nonchalantly, at the same time Andre patted his thigh, wiggling his eyebrows at the turk, Semir chuckled at the bluntness.

The room erupted with surprised ‘oooh’ and Engelhardt raised her eyes from where she was preparing the screening to see Semir shifting on his former partner’s lap to get comfortable while Andre’s arm idly wrapped around his waist, securing him in place.

Tom sat down on the now free chair besides Andre.

“Really now, is that necessary?” Engelhardt tutted, looking at the duo judgementally.

“Just taking one for the team, chief.” Semir said, as his colleagues laughed. Andre caressed his lover’s thigh unabashed.

Tom snorted beside them and shrugged his shoulders helplessly at Engelhardt’s disbelieving look.

They remained like that through the entire debriefing, getting distracted with each other every now and then, but their attention still strong enough that they both actively participated in questioning various points.

Tom looked over with amusement in his eyes when he saw Andre’s fingers slowly caressing Semir’s hand resting on his lap, when Semir would lean closer to his lover’s ear and whisper something, making Andre nod quietly, or when Semir turned his hand around to entwine their fingers and they’d end up holding hands for the rest of the debriefing, those were small gestures, but so full of love and affection that would make one’s heart swell with adoration.

Unsurprisingly, Semir remained on Andre’s lap the entirety of the debriefing completely unashamed despite their colleague’s snarky remarks about it, but after knowing Semir for a while, Tom knew his partner’s adoration for his lover was greater than his public image amongst their colleagues and same was apparent for Andre who continuously sought the short turk out at any given moment they were at the office.

As Semir stood up, Andre smacked him lightly on the butt and followed in suit.

“I could get used to this.” He smirked.

“I bet.” Semir said, stretching his sore muscles.

“You two have no shame.” Bonrath shook his head disapprovingly.”I hardly remember anything from the debriefing with that constant groping in front of me.”

“Then maybe next time don’t stare at the way I touch Semir and focus on the job, it’s not that difficult.” Andre challenged.

Bonrath rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk, muttering to himself ‘Those two are hopeless’.


	24. A walk

Tom did his best to keep up with his new partner when Andre ran after their fleeing suspect. To his misfortune, they stopped the man at an abandoned factory, so when he saw two policemen on his heels, he immediately ran for the nearest rusty old fire escape and began his climb.

Tom watched in awe as Andre jumped up the landing with two long strides, effortlessly skipping the unstable steps beneath and went for the suspect like a starving predator, blatantly leaving him behind. Tom followed them up the stairs, skipping stairs along the way and feeling the burn in his knees at the unexpected exercise, he was definitely very fit in his opinion, but clearly not fit enough for this. Halfway through the top Tom raised his head to see how far the two men got and to his dismay, saw them nearly at the top already. he skipped the next set of stairs with an exasperated groan, slowly but surely catching up to the pursuit.

\-----

Semir heard a gurgle coming out of the stroller and raised his eyes from the magazine he was reading. The weather was nice today, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to take Hana for a walk. The three-month-old spent most of the day sleeping so Semir took the opportunity to stop for a coffee along the way, rocking her stroller now and then while he indulged himself in some light reading with his coffee.

People would occasionally stop and look at Hana and Semir felt almost irrationally proud each time someone commented what an adorable baby she was and what a wonderful father he was for caring for her to take the burden off the mother, he’d thank them and smile without correcting them, it’s usually been Betas who can’t recognize his Omega scent.

He rocked the stroller gently, soothing Hana from whatever disturbed her sleep until the displeased infant grew quiet once more and Semir let go of the stroller and went to reading again, satisfied.

\-----

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to jump over that.” Tom shook his head vehemently, staring at the void now separating them from their suspect who managed to break off the plank used for crossing the area.

“Suit yourself.” Andre replied and Tom watched him take several steps back and before Tom could blurt out a warning, Andre ran and jumped over the gap, landing on the other side mere inches from the deadly drop before he resumed the pursuit. Tom stared at his colleague with mouth hanging open, absolutely speechless, he leaned forward to stare at the gap once more, debating whether he’d make the jump too. Aware that he didn’t have much choice, he said a silent prayer and followed Andre’s example. However, his foot slipped on the other landing, causing him to lose his balance, slipping down and only with his quick thinking and firm grip on the wall saving him from certain death did he manage to pull himself up, groaning painfully when the force of the landing knocked all the air out of his chest.

He pulled one leg over the ledge, hugging the concrete with both arms while he saw the two men disappear somewhere ahead again.

“Thanks for the help, Andre, appreciate it.” He wheezed sarcastically, pulling himself up.

\-----

Semir stopped by the park some time later when Hana started to sob, he pulled up the stroller next to a bench in a more quiet, covered area with lots of trees and bushes offering some privacy and carefully lifted the restless infant to his arms, sitting down on the bench cradling her against his chest and making cooing noises to calm her down. Shifting his hold, Semir reached inside the travel bag of the stroller and pulled out a bottle, shaking it in his hand and mixing the formula.

Hana stared at the bottle with wide watery blue eyes, her lips parted as the sobs died down. Semir grinned at her.

“You’ve got your father’s looks, but you’re a foodie after daddy.” He noted with admiration when her chubby little hands grabbed at the bottle as Semir guided it to her mouth.

\-----

Tom was sure his lungs were on fire by the time he finally caught up, he bent over, pressing his hands against his knees while catching his breath, Andre successfully restraining the suspect in front of him, now they could just head back and-

“Let go of me, I don’t have to say shit!” The suspect cried out and Tom’s head shot up. To his horror, Andre grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket and dangled him over the ledge.

“I didn’t ask you anything yet.” Andre retorted, loosening his grip and the man shouted, grabbing at his arm in panic.

“I grabbed the kid, I grabbed the kid!” The suspect admitted, eyes darting at the ground that was too far below.

Andre slowly turned to look at Tom, the man frowning at his colleague and taking several steps towards the suspect.

“What happened to the mother?” He demanded.

At the long silence, Andre’s hand twitched and the suspect gasped.

“I didn’t kill her I swear!”

“Then where is she?” Tom pressed on.

The suspect swallowed hard.

“It was an accident, I swear.” He pleaded.

Andre growled and with one hard tug, dragged the man back from the ledge, sending him tumbling to the ground. Tom quickly knelt beside him and handcuffed him, looking up at his colleague.

“We better call this in.”

\-----

Looking at the time, it was nearing the end of Andre’s shift so Semir took a detour to the station. It’s been at least two weeks since he’s seen his colleagues, so it was nice to check on them. As soon as he walked in with Hana in his arms, his colleagues crowded him, admiring the baby, staring at them with wide eyes and hand stuffed in her mouth. It was the first time they’ve seen her since she was born.

“So that’s the little munchkin we keep hearing about, look at those wide eyes, she’s so confused.” Herzberger laughed, booping her nose and laughing when Hana frowned.

“Already learning Andre’s death stares I see.” Bonrath jumped in.

Hana hid her face in Semir’s chest and the officers simultaneously awwed. 

“Alright, that’s enough of that.” Semir chuckled and moved past them to his office. “Any idea when Tom and Andre head back?” He called out along the way.

“Should be on the way already, Tom called a while ago that they grabbed a suspect, so they should be bringing him in.” Herzberger called back.

\------

The two officers showed up only moments later, their eyes immediately falling on the stroller left near the reception desk. They exchanged a curious look and Tom smiled in amusement when Andre dragged the suspect ahead, basically thrusting him in Bonrath’s and Hotte’s arms as soon as they approached them.

“Put him in the cell, we’ll be interrogating him later.” Andre commanded, his two colleagues exchanging a weary look and leading the man away as Andre hastily made his way towards where he likely caught his mate’s scent. When Tom finally caught up in the hallway, he saw Andre already standing in front of Semir in their office, the pair exchanging couple of words before Andre leaned down and kissed his daughter on the cheek before pressing another, much more affectionate kiss to his Omega’s lips. Semir’s eyes at last caught his presence and he smiled.

Tom had to admit that parenthood seemed to suit his partner more than he initially anticipated and same had to be said about Andre, despite the Alpha’s reserved personality, it was apparent that both of his friends were natural in their role as parents.

As he walked through the office door, he saw the way Andre’s arm rested lightly around Semir’s hip, the remnants of his protective nature still lingering even after the pregnancy passed.

Semir shifted Hana in his arms and smiled at his partner.

“Hey Tom, how are you holding up? Getting used to my temporary replacement?” He teased.

Tom reached out to clasp Semir’s hand in greetings and chuckled, pointing at his ruined clothes.

“Going swell as you can see. I’m almost sure he’s trying to take me out of commission so he could be your partner again.” 

Andre snorted and Semir sighed.

“He dragged me through the same boot camp when we were partners, so don’t worry Tom.”

“You’re both just drama queens.” Andre retorted, but squeezed his mate’s hip affectionately.


	25. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Andre is enjoying his pregnant Omega's scent.

“We’ve gotta go down that road, because otherwise we’ll circle right back to A4.” Tom pointed on the laid out map across their tables. Semir scratched his cheek in thought, eyes tracing their new patrol route.

“Yeah, but we still have to make it to Berrenrather which is west of A4, so if we take this road, we have to go through there too.” He tapped the map and ran his finger along the drawn line. 

“We’ll just tell Engelhardt to add it to the list,” Tom shrugged and reached under the map, pulling out a pen and a piece of blank paper and started writing down the road names.

“I don’t know why did we need a new route, the old one was working out just fine.” Semir moved back to his chair and sat down with a tired exhale.

He wasn’t getting much sleep lately and didn’t know what was the cause of his sudden insomnia. It only just began to happen when he began second trimester, which should have been the quietest period of the pregnancy, but apparently not in his case.

“Engelhardt had to shorten it, she said it would be the only way you could still come along.” Tom said after he finished his list and ran over it once more with his eyes. “It’ll go back to the old one when you’re put on desk duty and I’m partnered with Andre.”

Semir groaned.

“Desk duty? Nobody told me I have to go on a desk duty! I’m going to be bored to death.”

Tom folded up the map with a smile on his lips.

“You don’t seriously think that you’ll be in any shape to drive around when the baby’s about to come? Can you imagine going into labour on the highway? Women are put on desk duty much earlier when they’re pregnant.” He shook his head disbelievingly.

Just then the door to the office opened and both men looked up just as Andre closed it behind him.

“You’re back already? How did it go?” Tom asked his colleague, tossing the paper on the table. Andre threw his Mercedes key at him and moved to stand behind Semir, placing his hands on his mate’s shoulders as Semir looked up at him with similar questioning look.

“No problem, drives like a dream.” Andre replied.” Definitely better than the old one, but you might wanna watch it around the corners, thing is kinda tough with steering, but the mechanic said it’ll loosen along the way.”

Tom stuffed the key in his pocket and gave Andre an appreciative nod.

“Thanks for picking it up, we’ll be taking it for a ride in a bit, Engelhardt finally sent us the new route.” He motioned towards the map and Andre’s gaze moved to it while his hands were busied, gently massaging his mate’s stiff shoulders as Semir sighed happily.

“I see,” the Alpha commented idly. “So I’m going to have you here earlier than usual.” He leaned down to Semir and pressed his lips against the Omega’s throat, very obviously scenting the mating gland when Semir felt cold air against his skin. He tilted his head when the Alpha nudged him and placed his finger beneath the thin black strip of a choker for better access, making more room as Andre kissed and licked at the skin, completely oblivious to Tom looking at him warily.

“Yeah, the intention is to have Semir stay at the office more than in the field, Engelhardt said it came as an order from above.” He said, clearing his throat awkwardly when it was obvious Andre wasn’t listening at all, too occupied with inhaling his mate’s scent while Semir behaved as if it was nothing inappropriate and picked up his paperwork and began to read through it despite the uncomfortable position Andre was holding him in.

“I guess it’s nice that they care, I’d be lying if I didn’t admit I was worried about getting fired over the pregnancy.” He said while he raised his arm to run it through his mate’s hair lovingly as he felt his tongue trailing over the gland.

When it became obvious that Andre was willing to carry his ministrations on for as long as possible, Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Andre, don’t you have other matters to attend to?” 

There was an amused hum and a loud smack as Andre’s lips let go of his Omega’s reddened skin.

“I do, I’m tending to them right now, if you can’t tell.” He replied seriously.

Semir bit back a smile, his Alpha was unusually attention demanding ever since he found out about the pregnancy. Andre slowly pulled back and adjusted the choker back in place, admiring how beautiful his mate looked with his marking with one last kiss pressed against the soft fabric.

“That’s charming, but you’re making this place absolutely reek with your claiming pheromones and there’s really no need for that, he’s already got that.” Tom pointed to Semir’s choker.

“You wouldn’t make fun of me if you knew just how good he smells when he’s pregnant.” Andre ran his finger over the fresh red mark underneath the choker. The Omega rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright, let’s move on.”

Tom sighed and walked towards the door.

“I’ll hand over the new list and then we’ll head out, try to keep your pants on.”

As soon as the door closed behind him Andre smiled wickedly and leaned down to Semir’s ear.

“_ Does it make you flustered when I mark you in public? _” He whispered, enjoying the way his Omega shuddered at the sound of his voice.

“You just love to make my job more difficult, don’t you?” Semir complained with a light tone and turned his head to kiss his mate’s cheek. “Going to make the whole nation know that you put a baby in me at this rate and my career as a cop will be over.”

Andre’s brow furrowed and he shook his head.

“I wouldn’t let that happen to you, Semir, you know that.” He reassured him. “Tom knows us so it’s different. This is enough for me.” He ran his finger over the choker and upon seeing the soft smile appear on Semir’s lips, moved in and kissed him softly, enjoying the simple press of lips without any heat or passion.

"Besides, you really do smell great, which is why I can't get any work done." Andre said as they separated briefly, causing Semir to laugh.

"Good that you have someone to blame your procrastination on, honey." The Omega pointed out and pulled him in for another kiss, their tongues flicking out only enough to touch each others tips but not moving further, keeping the kiss somewhat controlled.

They pulled away after a moment with Semir placing one last quick peck to the corner of his mouth and Andre straightened up, moving towards the door.

Semir hesitated for a moment, a thought lingering on his mind and so when Andre’s hand reached for the handle, Semir figured he might as well just say it.

“I really don’t mind when you mark me in public.”

He regretted his words a little bit at Andre’s surprised expression that morphed into one of pleasure. The Alpha’s eyes crinkled at the corners as a smile spread across his lips and Semir felt heat rise to his cheeks.

“I’ll take a note of that. Later.” Andre said at last and left the room, leaving his flustered Omega behind.


	26. Shower (PWP, Omegaverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just filthy little PWP, Omegaverse

The calmness of the station was disturbed by the thundering voice of a furious Alpha "KRANICH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Everybody jumped up in their seat, looking around in panic, until Tom burst out of the room. "Okay, listen, that was completely unintentional and you just happened to be there!" He shouted behind him, looking around frantically. Semir appeared from the hallway with a confused look "What's with the yelling?" Tom immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, holding him in front of him like a human shield. Semir blinked in complete confusion, but before he could open his mouth to ask what was going on, the door to their office flew open with such a force that the glass cracked in a large spiderweb and Semir was met with the sight of his absolutely red Alpha. Literally, red paint stuck in his hair, on his face, on his clothes. Semir stared at him with squinted eyes. "Andre, what happened to y-" " _I'm going to murder you, Kranich_ " Semir glanced at his partner who was still tightly clutching him in front of him. "Look I said it was an accident, you're overreacting, Semir he's overreacting." Semir looked his Alpha up and down. "What did you do?" He whispered to Tom as Andre continued to fume. "Nothing really, I just bought new paint for my hallway so I wanted to see it, shook it a bit, forgot about it and left it on the table" "...and?" "And it sorta exploded when Andre leaned over it to grab something."

Semir bit his lips to prevent laughing even as the room erupted in cackles. Tom hid behind him "Tell him to calm down." He said quietly. "Me?" Semir choked and as Andre made a step closer, Tom held Semir out in front of him. "Come on Fux, don't be like that."

The death stare he received after that definitely made him concerned. "Let go of Semir before I kick your balls through your throat." Tom winced at the mental image.

"That's exactly why I'm not gonna let go of him."

Andre took another step closer. "Come on, back me up partner," Tom whined. "You put yourself in this mess, don't drag me into it!" Semir hissed. "Fine," Tom said and pushed Semir forward, the Omega nearly falling on his face only prevented from it by Andre's quick catch, Tom used the distraction to run.

Andre was fully ready to take off after him, but Semir grabbed him by the jacket and started pulling him backward. "Jesus Christ Andre, just leave him alone and let's get this off, you look like a damn murder scene." and followed by the booming laughter of everybody else in the room, Semir dragged his furious mate along to the locker room.

\----

Later in the shower, the Alpha sat on a stool with a grumpy expression on his face as Semir tried to get the paint out of his hair. "I'm still gonna kill him." He promised.

Semir hummed in acknowledgment and ran his fingers through Andre's hair, removing the remaining bits of paint from the wet locks.

"It's almost all out, but I'm afraid we won't salvage your suit." He commented regretfully.

Andre reached behind until he felt for Semir's arm and pulled him to the front, looking up at his mate with, the red paint still staining his face and making him look pretty absurd.

Semir reached out and rubbed at the stains with his finger, Andre winced when he pressed too hard. "It's coming off." Semir promised and leaned closer in concentration.

As he did so, Andre saw him flick his tongue out as he always did when he was thinking and reached out, placing his hand on the nape of Semir's neck and pushed him forward, capturing those captivating lips.

Not giving him any time to recover, Andre wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him on his lap, unrelenting in his kiss even as their naked flesh pressed against one another.

When his hand wandered behind Semir, the Omega pulled away from the kiss with a loud smack and frowned on his mate. "Can we ever have a shower together without it ending up in sex?" He complained.

Andre shrugged innocently. "You're taking care of me, I just want to take care of you, baby."

Semir raised an eyebrow skeptically and rubbed off more paint from Andre's collarbone even as his Alpha began to grind against him. "You and I have a very different understanding of caring, love."

"Mm," Andre nodded and ran his hands up and down the Omega's hips appreciatively."True, I'm very thorough with my care."

Their lips met in another searing kiss and Semir felt Andre move under him and wrapped his legs around his waist tightly when he stood up, holding Semir's weight with his arms around his waist and deepening the kiss as he carried him to one of the shower stalls, pressing him against the wall and setting off the stream of water above them by accident.

Despite the lukewarm water, Semir felt his cheeks heat up and warmth building up in his underbelly as their pheromones began to fill the room like smoke from a fire, filling their lungs and making their bodies move on their own. The Alpha and the Omega taking over any rational thought.

The room echoed with the sound of droplets hitting the tiled floor and increased growls and whines rhytmically thrumming along like a sensual melody of bodies.

Semir's mind was completely blank, nothing but white ecstasy beneath his eyelids as they met as one, moving with the familiarity of decades old coupling, knowing the bodies of the other like the way to their home, Semir inhaled deeply, wanting more, so needy despite being so full of his mate, the man he loved with everything he had and he'd give Andre anything, everything he could just so he could closer as if it was anymore possible.

The spicy scent was almost sickeningly overwhelming, Semir couldn't control it anymore, his body long lost and at the mercy of what their nature desired.

There were no words and even if either of them could form any, it wouldn't reach their ears, the only sound of a thrumming heartbeat and every and each individual thrust moving as one.

The pace quickened and the Alpha bit down hard, warm blood filling his mouth where it broke through the sensitive skin and the roaring sound in his ears came to a breaking halt and everything was silent.

The two figures remained still, like two perfectly sculptured statues captured in a moment of pure passion.

And as their mingled scents slowly evaporated with the steam from warm water, their consciousness slowly returned and their bodies began to stir underneath the spray of water, still consistently washing away their mating, at last, Andre pulled back and met Semir's gaze, both breathing hard, their hazy eyes still somewhat distant as Semir moved in and licked the blood off his Alpha's lips that he didn't even know was there.

Until he glanced at the oozing wound he left on the Omega's shoulder and leaned down, licking at the wound apologetically, his Omega licked the droplets of water from his temple in an effort to show he was okay. Nothing was wrong.

At last, Andre's senses returned enough that he released Semir from his hold, lowering him gently to his feet,noting the evidence of their initial mating still dripping down from between the Omega's thighs. He stared at it almost hypnotized, Semir followed his gaze and wiped a stripe running down his leg and with Andre's eyes following his fingers to his lips, licked the substance off.

"Good job love," Semir murmured and pressed his face in the crook of his lover's neck, nuzzling the skin."Thoroughly bred."

The filthy words sent a rumbling growl through the chest he was pressed against and the Alpha's hands wrapped tightly around the smaller man's waist as he nuzzled him back.


End file.
